


【论坛体】我发现了L君和S君的秘密

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 目击上司恋爱引发的血案。论坛背景是一家外资建筑设计事务所的地下八卦网站。
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 勋兴, 吴世勋/张艺兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 【我发现了L君和S君的秘密】

> **发帖人：有Lay的地方就有我**
> 
> **我今天早上看见S君送L君上班了。**
> 
> **直到现在内心还是崩溃的。**

1L

前排兜售张艺兴用剩的橡皮头。

2L

鉴于第二句话和楼主名字给出的信息，L君是设计A组的张工。S君嘛，不知道了。

3L

S君是不是吴工？

4L

楼上搞没搞错，你忘了一个月前的世纪大战了？

5L

刚进公司的新人求科普。

6L

A组张工和B组吴工为了做清园的设计差点大打出手？

7L

大概是这样的吧，据说那天差点掀翻了金总经理的屋顶。

8L

你们是不是歪楼了？

9L

如果吴工是S君就没有歪楼啊。

10L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

楼主，出来说清楚。

S君要是吴世勋，我现在就到十七层去把他杀了。

11L

惊现茶蛋论坛张艺兴第一迷弟虎子！！

楼主保重！

12L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复1L：张艺兴的橡皮头怎么卖？

13L 有Lay的地方就有我

对，就是张工和吴工。我早上低落的一张图都没画出来，被吴工给训成了狗。

14L

！！！！！！

我不信！！！

吴工送张工上班！？

楼下咖啡店拖地的大妈还被我强吻了呢！

15L

被吴工训成狗？楼主是B组的人？

那你还明目张胆地喜欢张工？

16L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

同车上班怎么了！我还坐过金总的车上班呢。

17L

虎子威武！说的没错，可能是顺路啊！

18L 有Lay的地方就有我

你们太天真了。要是只是这样我发帖干嘛？水经验啊！？骗热度啊？！

张工在下车前被吴工拉过去吻了两分钟！！！！！

我的内心是崩溃的。

19L

这贴我得留名，预感到要火了。

20L

卧槽？？？！！卧槽？？？

我…只会说这个词了！！！

21L

回复 吃瓜看戏的鹅：三小开。

22L 黑卡在手天下我有

@我弟有黑卡 哥快来看

23L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

你说我就信啊！报出工号！看我不打得你妈都不认识！敢造谣！

24L

对啊对啊，楼主没有实锤我才不信。

25L 有Lay的地方就有我

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

26L 我弟有黑卡

wow，没想到艺兴喜欢这个型的。

27L

虎子你挺住啊！！！

28L

我们可能看到了假张工。

29L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

吴世勋死了。

30L 扑蕾恐龙

卧槽？？？张工用剩的东西这么值钱？

我这里有他改设计的草稿纸，还有他用过的铅笔，有没有人要？

价格绝对良心。

顺便@熊熊就爱吃兔子 来看看张工的八卦。

31L

虎子冷静啊！！！据说吴工背景不一般啊！

32L

楼上求深扒。

33L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

我眼睛瞎了，吴世勋ntm……难怪今天张工的嘴角破了。

34L

楼上什么来历？？？！！！

35L

33L估计是设计A组的啊！

36L 扑蕾恐龙

也可能是不小心弄到的啊，或者，你知道的，太大了，嘴角就……hhhh。

37L

哇塞楼上开黄腔，@黑卡在手天下我有。

38L 扑蕾恐龙

我说什么了？！

39L 黑卡在手天下我有

@扑蕾恐龙 禁言十分钟。

40L

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 你不会真的去十七楼了吧？

41L 有Lay的地方就有我

B组在开会，虎子估计进不去。

42L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

@扑蕾恐龙 草稿纸，我要。

43L

楼主厉害了，边开会边上论坛。

44L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

妈的，回来了，在开会。

没关系，爸爸有的是办法。

45L 我弟有黑卡

虎子注意同事和谐相处啊。

46L

哇楼上这个腔调，不会是混入论坛的高层吧？

47L

谁给的邀请码？！

48L

@黑卡在手天下我有 给个说法！

49L 黑卡在手天下我有

不是高层，大家放心。

50L 扑蕾恐龙

A组也要开会了，清园的设计方案修改。

@吃瓜看戏的鹅，私聊我。

51L

hhhhh张工赢了诶。

52L

楼上是穿越来的吧，大家早就知道了。

53L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

搞定了。

54L

哇哇哇，虎子干啥了说说吧！

55L

听说虎子是法务组的……

56L

突然想为吴工点一根[蜡烛]。

……

94L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

hhhhh刚才去送资料看见吴工在发脾气，问是谁把他的手机号放到了黄网上。

虎子你赢了hhhhhhh。

95L

我们虎子厉害了！

96L

不愧是张艺兴第一迷弟。

以一人之力可以怼遍全公司。

97L 有Lay的地方就有我

卧槽吴工问我是不是我干的，我差点吓尿了好吗！

98L

吴工可能知道你身在曹营心在汉hhhhhh。

99L

楼主保重……

100L

啊，我发现吴工和张工的手绘板是情侣款诶。

101L

什么什么什么？！

102L

吴工和张工……不会真是实锤吧？

103L

楼主都上杰宝了，还不信？

104L

借位啊！

105L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

楼上这话我爱听！情侣款个杰宝！十个建筑设计师八个都用那个款！别强行拉郎配！不吃！

106L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

开完会了，设计图全部重画。

我已经是个废人了。

@扑蕾恐龙 这位做渲染的兄弟已经疯了。

107L

张工果然像传说中的一样超级完美主义者啊，A组那么强的实力，还重做？

108L 扑蕾恐龙

蕾哥平时人超好的，这次清园跟中邪了一样，我还以为他要拿这个设计参加国际大奖赛。

109L 有Lay的地方就有我

别提了，B组也是地狱，吴工的手机要爆炸了，我们组也快被他炸了。

110L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哼，敢跟我抢蕾哥，让他好看。今天晚上约了蕾哥吃饭，我要当面对峙。

111L

虎子真是条汉子，敢于直面惨淡的人生。

112L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

虎子我恨你……刚才吴工把我叫过去骂了一顿，说我做的结构配不上他的设计，太丑了。不带这样找茬的啊！

113L

软耳根也暴露了hhhhhh，结构组工程师哦。

114L

感觉今天这一栋楼暴露了无数ID。

115L

果然碰上我们公司的第一人气偶像张艺兴，大家都失去理智了。

116L 我弟有黑卡

开心：）

117L

卧槽还说楼上不是管理层？

118L 扑蕾恐龙

哎呀我知道张艺兴周边收集狂人@吃瓜看戏的鹅 是谁了哈哈哈哈。

119L

你们是去交易草稿纸了吗？？？

120L

wow鹅王的身份，厉害了。

121L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复 扑蕾恐龙：呵呵呵呵你不会想说的。

122L 扑蕾恐龙

回复 吃瓜看戏的鹅：我就要说，除非，你知道我支付宝账号的，就看你的诚意了。

123L

简直奸商啊，还不如那个高价卖橡皮头的呢。

124L

不愧A组出身。

125L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

楼上怎么说话的呢？！A组才不都是奸商，我蕾哥是天使，不接受反驳。

126L

hhhhhh所以说蕾哥成为坛宠是有原因的，说张工坏话的人都被虎子给diss了。

127L 扑蕾恐龙

卧槽鹅王你！！！！！他把我渲染了一半的窗口给关了！！！！你知不知道这个图渲染了一下午？！

128L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

呵呵。

129L

其实感觉鹅王也暴露了，能侵入电脑的也就IT组了吧？

130L

是吗？鹅王竟然是IT的？

131L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

蕾哥放我鸽子了……他说晚上突然有别的事……

132L

虎子不哭，摸头。

133L

心疼我们大虎子。

134L

想知道张工突然有的事是什么。

……

181L 有Lay的地方就有我

呵呵呵我今天真是走了狗屎运，一天撞见两次S君和L君。好不容易攒钱去吃一次超有名的那家怀石料理，就碰见了他俩……搂搂抱抱的真是瞎了我的狗眼。

[图片]

182L

此处@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

183L

楼主的运气不得不说，太好了……

184L

没人卧槽了？！原来传说中的死对头其实是搞地下恋爱的？！

185L

卧槽……

186L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

身为一个A组组员我竟然没有发现……

187L

楼上摸摸头。

188L

扑蕾大队就此解散，小吴一人吃蕾蕾。

189L 黑卡在手天下我有

此贴已加精。第三次实锤之后置顶。

190L

黑卡真是……会搞事情啊。

191L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

谁有吴世勋家的地址？


	2. 【此时此刻我只想杀人】

> **发帖人：蕾哥在虎子的碗里**
> 
> **可不可以买凶杀人啊。**

1L

前排兜售吴世勋用坏的数位板。

2L

哇塞1L厉害了，虎子的地盘也敢提吴工。

3L

大虎子冷静下来啊……

4L

发生什么了？刚才在隔壁楼看见虎子要了吴工的家庭住址！

5L

直觉跟蕾哥有关。

6L

楼上废话，虎子的生活就是吃饭-睡觉-怼人-表白蕾哥。

7L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我会人肉1L的。

现在已经凌晨一点，我tm还在失眠。我的眼睛好辣，想把它们挖出来。

8L

虎子看见什么东西了？！惊恐脸。

9L 有Lay的地方就有我

我好像预感到了什么……

10L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我晚上去蕾哥的楼下等他，我奶奶给我寄了辣酱，想分给他两瓶。

站在大门口远远的就看见吴世勋那辆Jeep，我当时中邪了，闪进了旁边的灌木丛……

蕾哥从副驾驶下来，吴世勋跟在他后面，他俩好像吵架了，知道我当时的心情吗？仰天长笑哈哈哈。

11L

不仅送张工上班，还送张工回家？！

12L

应该是送张工上班，约会吃日料，然后送张工回家。恋爱的酸臭味我闻到了。

13L

没人嘲笑一下怂了的虎子吗hhhhhhh，灌木丛好躲吗？

14L 黑卡在手天下我有

这两个人的奸情败露的速度真是坐了火箭啊。

15L

仰天长笑怎么变成了想杀人的？

16L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

他们吵架的内容是清园的项目……我当时天真的以为他们真的还是死对头。

听着听着对话就有点不对了。

蕾哥：你不准再插手我们组的设计！

吴世勋：但是你这个风格不适合清园……

蕾哥：图都没出完你就知道不适合？

吴世勋：你当时拿到这个项目就说要参考我的意见的！

蕾哥：我是参考了，所以才做了现在的风格啊。

吴世勋：……可是我还是觉得……

蕾哥：你再说我真生气了。

吴世勋：这是我们的家我就不能有一点发言权？

说到这里蕾哥就生气地往家里走了。

17L

什么什么什么？！我们的家？！！！

18L

清园什么时候是他们的家了？！

19L

有没有人出来科普一下这个风格之争啊……

20L  
吴工的风格是现代极简主义，张工喜欢中式的古典元素。

21L 我弟有黑卡

清园这个项目两个人意见相左，但是都想做，最后金总考虑了一下还是给了艺兴。

22L

我脑洞要大开了，他们不会已经准备买房了吧？

23L

然后自己来做整个小区的设计？厉害了……

24L 扑蕾恐龙

原来如此……难怪张工这两个星期改了六次设计……吐血。

@熊熊就爱吃兔子

25L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我还沉浸在“我们的家”里面一脸懵逼，就看见吴世勋那个大傻逼追上去，一把拽住我可爱的蕾哥，翻过来就强吻！！！

蕾哥疯狂挣扎……就在我准备冲出去拿辣酱爆吴世勋的头的时候，蕾哥突然……妈的我说不下去了。

26L

怎么了？！！！！

27L

裤子都脱一半了你不说了？！

28L

我也还沉浸在我们的家里无法自拔呢……

……

45L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

刚刚去顶楼怒吼了十分钟才平复了我的心情。

继续刚才的讲。

蕾哥……突然……反手勾住吴世勋的脖子……两个人拥吻……我……

然后法式舌吻了五分钟，蕾哥红着脸捶着吴世勋的胸口说，你为什么就不能相信我？

吴世勋都笑开花了你们知不知道，真想糊他一脸辣酱。

他说，好好好，艺兴想怎么做就怎么做，都依你。

说完了又他妈亲上了。

46L 有Lay的地方就有我

终于有一个人懂了我的心情了。

47L

卧槽……这两个人……

48L

大半夜的能不能不发狗粮？

49L 扑蕾恐龙

现在在这回复的都是没有性生活的单身狗。

50L

楼上你不也是？

51L

内部自产自销了hhhh。

52L

吴张这cp我站了。

53L

坚定不移站虎蕾！

54L

凭啥张工不能是攻？我站蕾all。

55L

怎么站起cp了？？？没人关心一下虎子的心理健康？？？

56L

虎子的枕头估计都被泪水浸湿了。

57L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我要给吴世勋寄刀片。

58L

虎子已经疯了，谁来救救他，谁来救救我们可怜的大虎子。

59L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

给虎子的慰问品。

60L

卧槽鹅王厉害了？？？张工的睡颜！！！！！！

61L

大半夜的……硬了。

62L

楼上开黄腔 @黑卡在手天下我有

63L

跪舔神颜！！！！！

64L

All蕾我站了！！！！！

65L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 你照片从哪来的？！我都没有拍过蕾哥睡觉的样子！！！！！

66L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

我黑了吴世勋的电脑。

67L

不如不说……

68L

鹅王在IT组简直屈才了……

69L

虎子这下可能真疯了。

70L

我想站鹅蕾了。

71L

楼上简直邪教hhhhh。

72L

鹅虎没人站？！

73L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

吴世勋，我跟你势不两立！！！

我要把你的信息发给杨永信！！

74L 白眼贵族

哦？是吗？

把艺兴抱在怀里的我并不在意。


	3. 【#Lay# 团结大会Day1高清饭拍】

> **发帖人：吃瓜看戏的鹅**
> 
> **[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]**
> 
> **BGM：汤潮/小沈阳-美了美了。**

1L

虎子退圈的第三十天，想他。

2L

前排兜售张艺兴用过的气枪、护肘和护膝。

3L

鹅子到底是什么来头？！这照片……厉害了……BGM的品味很不一般啊！

4L

张工穿迷彩服的样子好帅啊，我要入蕾教了！

5L

叫你们还不站蕾all。

6L

你们今天是没看到真人，比照片英气一百倍！

7L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

我可以证明，是真的，盐蕾张攻子。

8L

生病在家的人一脸懵逼？？？今天团结大会干嘛去了？

9L

打丛林cs去了hhhhh。

10L

今天真的是一出大戏啊哈哈哈哈哈

11L

对啊对啊哈哈哈哈哈是谁分的组啊，太有眼力见了，强行把张工和吴工分开了。

12L 我弟有黑卡

:)

13L

楼上这个意味深长的笑容？？？

14L

吴工看见分组的时候脸都黑了……差点把金总给撕成碎片，如果眼神能杀人。

15L

金总一直在哀嚎不是他干的。

16L 我弟有黑卡

@黑卡在手天下我有 :)

17L 黑卡在手天下我有

:)

18L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复 2L：私聊我，我要买。

19L

hhhhhh果然鹅王是不会放过任何一个买周边的机会的。

20L 有Lay的地方就有我

鹅！跪求吴世勋被击杀的照片，我要贴在床头。

21L

wow楼上，是对顶头上司有多么不满……

22L

我来@白眼贵族

23L

早被封号了艾特也没用呵呵呵。

24L

你们提起这茬我又悲从中来，虎子不在，整个论坛都冷清了。

25L

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 

你快回来，生命因你而精彩。

你快回来，把我的思念带回来，别让我的心空如大海~

26L

虎子那天真的只能用英勇来形容……

那个万字小作文，里面不带脏字儿的把吴工的类人猿祖先都骂全了，看完感觉被打通了任督二脉，怼人的功力平地升了十级。

27L

可惜吴工以一张怀抱张工的照片结束了游戏hhhhh。

所以我站勋虎。

28L

md封号都不足以惩罚吴世勋好吗！！！虎子就这么怒退饭圈了！！！！

29L

所以到底是谁给了吴工邀请码？竟然敢把管理层给拉进来……

30L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

你们要的击杀照片，蓝队设计B组吴世勋被红队法务组边伯贤连打五枪，开局仅五分钟就被淘汰。

31L

卧槽吴工脸上的表情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

32L

边老师真的是神人，我服了。

33L

感觉吴工下一秒就要把边老师给剥皮生吃了（惊恐脸。

34L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

先让我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈三十分钟！吴工也有今天，真是不愧对我平白无故挨的那么多训。我要请边律师吃饭哈哈哈哈哈哈！

35L

没想到平时边老师能言善辩，体能也这么强悍，帅我一脸！收个边老师周边！

36L

伯贤哥脸上的表情不像是开玩笑……

37L

鹅王有没有视频？？跪求！！

38L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复 37L：并没有。

39L

我这里有边律师淘汰的民事诉讼法，有人要吗？

40L

求文字重播！

41L

同求！！

42L 扑蕾恐龙

吴工正在调整瞄准镜，直接被边老师一枪爆头……当时吴工都懵逼了，虽然不是真枪实弹，但是颜料打在额头上还是很疼的。

但是不是要打满五枪才能淘汰吗？边老师都没等吴工缓过神来，就在他左胸口连打四枪……

我蓝队的，本来想救吴工，tmd边老师的眼神太可怕了我直接跑了。后面没看到。

43L

卧槽……边老师不会第二职业是杀手吧？

44L

楼上真相了哈哈哈哈，但是他跟吴工到底有什么仇？

45L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

边律师跟张工的关系很好，他们俩经常下班一起吃饭。

46L

所以是情敌？？？

47L

不是吧，我记得谁说过张工和边律师是亲戚。

48L

情敌有可能的，我法务组的，你们是没看见边老师给设计A组写的合同，那个详尽……简直是业界最佳案例。B组完全就是能省就省。

49L

hhhhhhh边老师的双标我是服的。

50L

我也是红队的，这事的后续完全是虐狗大戏。

张工不知道从哪里钻出来，吴工本来和边律师在互骂，那个变脸速度把我惊了，他拼了命地哀嚎……喊疼，说边律师打他脑门，肯定青了，非要张工亲一下才行。

张工被他闹得没办法，亲了一下。

边律师在旁边差点跳脚，面如屎色……

我吃狗粮吃得好饱。

51L

勋兴狗在哪里，抱紧我！！！！

52L

这两个人打cs都能秀恩爱，我服了。

53L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

本来不想发的，既然你们都提了，我就再虐一把。

54L

饭拍我只服鹅王……这个实锤看得我热血沸腾。

55L

他的唇吻上了我的额头~ 好甜~

56L

看看楼上的，和谐到我不适应。

好想虎子，需要大虎子的日常diss。

57L 黑卡在手天下我有

已加精。

58L

黑卡又来搞事情了hhhhh，鹅王再发几张实锤就可以置顶了！

59L

怎么这么多站勋兴的，没人站边兴吗？今天红队胜利功劳基本都是边老师的。

60L

我站我站！

61L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

哈哈哈哈蓝队百分之六十的人都是边老师击杀的。

62L

你仿佛在逗我？？？搞没搞错？？？

63L

不信。

64L

是真的，蓝队的三倍积分目标是张工，所以好多人都想淘汰他，边老师就一直在张工身边帮他。

虽然张工没坚持到最后，但是没有边老师绝对死超早的。

65L

……边老师真的不是一般人吧？

66L

没人关注一下结果吗？？？边老师最后的积分完全是打破纪录……公司奖励了一张一万的购物卡，果然够壕。

67L 我弟有黑卡

^^

68L

楼上的表情？？？

69L 黑卡在手天下我有

这只是丛林cs第一的奖励，后续活动大家积极参加，还有更多福利。

70L

不知道能不能打败边老师……

71L

大家不觉得边老师的作风和某个人很像吗？？？

72L

楼上！！！

73L

开个清奇的脑洞，虎子=边老师。

74L

本来没想到，你这么一说……真的！！！！

75L

那个护犊子的感觉……

76L

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 你快出来讲清楚！

77L

但是虎子不是退出饭圈了吗？？？

78L

楼上退圈不脱饭懂不懂！！

79L 有Lay的地方就有我

直播直播直播！！！！我们现在在玩游戏！！！！

玩传扑克牌的游戏……张工和吴工中间的卡掉了！！！！

于是他们……众目睽睽之下，亲到一起了。

80L

卧槽你们在哪个包间！！！！！！！！我要过去！！！

81L 我弟有黑卡

hhhhh吴工拉着张工去卫生间了哦。

82L

楼上！告诉我不是我污了！！！

83L

勋兴狗今天要蛀牙了。

84L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[视频]

传卡的。

85L

鹅王请收下我的膝盖！！

86L

这个分辨率……比起上次有lay就有我的av画质简直就是蓝光电影。

87L

鹅子你说清楚，以前是不是间谍？

88L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复87L：不是。

准备出张艺兴的PB和DVD了，有人要吗？

89L

厉害了我的鹅……

90L 黑卡在手天下我有

已置顶。

我要十套。

91L 扑蕾恐龙

我也要！希望鹅王上次不要记仇！

92L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

算我一个。

93L

楼上和楼上上天天看张工还不够？？？

94L 扑蕾恐龙

回复 93L：你懂什么，我们张工的神颜必须收藏。

95L 我弟有黑卡

十分钟了哦，还没有出来呢。^^

96L

卧槽……所以虎蕾彻底糊了？？？

97L

蕾all党也哭了。

98L

鹅蕾党就静静看你们作。

99L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

他妈的，到底在哪个包间，说清楚。


	4. 【直播！！！第三次世界大战现场！！】

> **发帖人：有lay的地方就有我**
> 
> **@吃瓜看戏的鹅**
> 
> **@我弟有黑卡**
> 
> **张工和吴工仍然在卫生间，虎子正在提刀赶来的路上，据我所知在现场的有上面这两位。**

1L

前排兜售吴世勋掉落的皮带。

2L

楼上什么鬼！！！！

3L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

有意思。

4L

楼主不是要直播吗？？？播啊！！！

5L 有Lay的地方就有我

包间里现在很嗨，不知情群众还不知道他们将面对什么hhhh。

又进来了好几个人，但是虎子还没出现。

6L

楼主知道虎子是谁？

7L

楼上是假智商吧？如果是虎子肯定直奔卫生间啊！

8L 扑蕾恐龙

不要妄下定论，也可能是尿急。（正经脸

9L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

费了老大劲儿才挤进来……这个包间要爆炸了><

10L

看来论坛精英们都去107号包间吃瓜看戏了。

11L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

已到达现场。

12L

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 求高清图频。

13L

同求！！拜托了鹅王！

14L 有Lay的地方就有我

[图片]

15L

我去？什么玩意儿？楼主嗑药了？如此迷幻的照片，什么也看不清啊！

16L

我猜那些黑漆漆的都是脑袋。

17L 我弟有黑卡

边老师抵达现场^^

18L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

直奔卫生间。

19L

卧槽槽槽？？！！！！！边老师真的是大虎子？？？？

20L

@扑蕾恐龙 边老师也尿急？放着酒店房间的厕所不上跑到这里来？

21L

法务组的大虎子……我无话可说。

22L

和虎子掐过架的我方了。

23L

骂过虎子万年总受的我生无可恋。

24L

楼上和楼上上等着边律师找你们谈话吧hhhhhh。

25L

大家没有发现直播的一个都没说话吗？

26L

我们看的可能是假直播。

27L

@有Lay的地方就有我 @吃瓜看戏的鹅 @我弟有黑卡

@扑蕾恐龙 @熊熊就爱吃兔子 @被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

28L

到底发生什么了好好奇！！！！

29L

随便谁，来告诉一下情况啊！

30L

刚才边老师疯狂砸门了。

全场寂静……

31L

天哪隔着屏幕我都感觉到了恐怖……

32L

总觉得边老师会从背后掏出一把枪，把锁给打坏，再一枪爆头吴工。

33L

楼上脑洞开太大！

34L

后续呢！！！后续呢！！！！

……

71L 有Lay的地方就有我

大家不好意思……刚才事情有点失控，上去拉架了没直播。

72L

惊恐脸！到底发生了什么！！

73L 我弟有黑卡

^^吴工挂彩了。

74L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

我反正再也不敢惹边律师了……

75L

你们能不能不要挤牙膏一样！！！把故事讲清楚啊啊啊啊！！

76L 扑蕾恐龙

边老师砸门两分钟，脸都黑成炭了，吴工才把门打开，边老师瞬间就冲进了卫生间，我瞅了一眼，张工面色潮红……刚刚可能是上演了R18的戏码，当然也可能只是太热了，你们爱信什么信什么吧:)。

我们围观群众不敢挤进卫生间看戏，只能听见这几个人的对话……

边老师：蕾哥那个小兔崽子把你怎么样了！！！！

张工：没、没有什么的，白白你别误会……

边老师：那你的嘴上是什么！！！！！！！！！

吴工：你别这样抓着艺兴，他很疼的。

边老师：你给我走开啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

张工：白白你冷静一点……

边老师：我答应过爷爷要好好照顾你的……我们家水灵灵的大白菜竟然被一个小白眼狼给拱了……吴世勋我要杀了你！！！！！

（一阵肉体搏斗的声音）

就在我们准备破门而入阻止这场动作戏的时候……

张工：边伯贤！！

……

张工：世勋你没事吧？

吴工：没事没事……嘶……

张工：白白你太过分了！

边老师：……谁过分？！是你们俩太过分了吧！我是你弟弟，你谈恋爱还瞒着我！！我告诉你！别说五次，就算让我杀吴世勋一万次都不解气！张艺兴你太让我失望了。

然后边老师就砰地一下推开门，又砰的一下甩上门，飞一般地离开了……

77L

所以边老师的确是虎子吧……

78L

好心疼我们虎子，diss吴工一秒钟。

79L

我也心疼！！@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 到我怀里来！我的肩膀借你靠，我的袖子借你擦眼泪！

80L

我为我的爱豆虎子站街！

张工胳膊肘往外拐是挺伤人的！

81L

整理一下这场对话。

大虎子，就是边老师，跟张工是兄弟。

张工和吴工在一起了，没有告诉虎子。

于是虎子一怒之下打伤了吴工，张工护着吴工，虎子更伤心了，兄弟关系破裂？

82L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

破裂不至于吧，张工和边律师关系很好很好的。

但是刚才边律师走的时候真的眼睛都是红的，感觉是委屈的……

不过吴工出来的时候，左脸肿了，右眼眶也是青的，张工还扶着他。

……心里有点解气是怎么回事？？？

83L

你们这些向蕾葵，就是不满吴工独占了张工嘛。

84L 我弟有黑卡

艺兴这么可爱的男孩子，被吴工给吃了的确有点可惜^^

85L

哇一直以为我弟有黑卡是中立的，没想到也是张工的迷弟。

86L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

吴世勋是挺帅的。

但是我们是兴唯。

87L

其实我已经爬墙了……爬到吴工那里去了。

88L

楼上真敢说，不知道这个论坛的坛宠是张工吗？

89L

回复 85L：一大波张工的迷弟正在赶来。

90L

我相信有很多旁友都跟我一样变成西皮汪了！

91L

嗑得飞起好吗，all蕾党每天都在吃糖。

92L

我见过的cp就有虎蕾，鹅蕾，勋兴，有蕾，熊蕾，龙蕾……

93L

后面几个cp楼上都是在哪个角落旮旯里见到的啊，越说越邪乎了。

94L

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 不放视频？

95L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

不放。

保护当事人。

……

180L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

……

181L

我眼睛是不是花了！！！！！！

182L

我也以为自己眼花了！！！

183L

虎子啊！！！！！别伤心！！！！我给你一个永抱！

184L

我好想你啊大虎子T T，你现在是不是要脱饭了呜呜呜呜……

185L

虎子不会是来做最后的告别的吧！！！不要注销！不要删号！求求你啦！哭唧唧……

186L 黑卡在手天下我有

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 我的黑卡永远为你敞开。

187L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

心情炸了。

188L

摸摸头，没关系的，团结大会还有三天，我们一起帮你怼吴工！

189L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

算了吧，难受，不想怼了。

190L

虎子不要这样……你一蹶不振的样子太让人伤心了……

191L

我们需要你的雄风！！！

192L 中二霸王龙

白白，接电话呀。


	5. 【默认标题】

> **发帖人：中二霸王龙**
> 
> **@蕾哥在虎子的碗里**
> 
> **白白啊……接电话吧……**
> 
> **要不你告诉我你在哪儿也行啊……**

1L

前排兜售边伯贤用过的钢笔，吴世勋扔掉的画稿。

2L

天哪我都不忍心举报封号了……

3L

刚爬完隔壁的帖子，张工一说话虎子就又消失了。

不敢怪张工……又心疼虎子……

4L

我的大虎子啊！！！！！

5L

回复 2L：要封号黑卡早行动了，还等到你来举报？

6L

楼上真相了，张工不愧是坛宠。

7L

我来帮张工@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

8L 我弟有黑卡

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

9L 扑蕾恐龙

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

10L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

11L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

12L 有Lay的地方就有我

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

13L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 出来吧，别让你哥在外面一直吹凉风找你。

14L

哇第一次看到论坛精英们队形这么整齐！

15L

迷之感动……虎子你就接张工的电话吧……

16L 中二霸王龙

白白，不知道你有没有看我给你发的短信。

我不是故意要凶你的，我就是不想你们俩打起来，谁伤了我都心疼的。

17L

张工的告白time！

18L

继续@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

19L

那张工干脆一起解释一下瞒着虎子恋爱的事吧，这样做的确很不地道啊。

20L

支持楼上。平时大虎子在论坛里怎么维张工的大家都看到了，这次张工做错了还凶他，有点说不过去了。

21L

是啊是啊，说说吧！我相信虎子也在看的！

22L

张工不会是烦虎子了吧……虎子的兄控属性太强了……

23L 中二霸王龙

回复 22L：我永远不会烦白白。他是我弟弟，我疼他还来不及呢。

24L 中二霸王龙

白白，你记得上高中的时候吗，有一次有个男生拍了我的屁股一下，你把人家的胳膊都卸了……因为这事儿你差点被劝退了，但是你还不解气，跟踪那个男生好多天，学校里到处都是你是变态的传言……

你明明成绩那么好，毕业了之后可以和学长们一起开律师事务所，考了律师证却来了这家公司做法务，虽然你嘴上说跟我没关系，可是我知道你就是不放心我，要待在我身边保护我。

你看，你的人生已经被我耽误了这么多，所以一开始我没有告诉你，不想你过度担心，影响你的工作还有生活。最近我和世勋才进入了稳定的阶段，我本来前两天就要跟你坦白，可世勋说等到团结大会以后，我们再一起正式和你说，没想到你已经知道了。

25L

天……原来虎子的兄控历史追溯到那么久远的年代……

26L

虎子真的为哥哥付出好多呀，抹眼泪。

27L

不愧是我的爱豆大虎子。

虎子我爱你！！

28L

虽然张工这么说，但是虎子可是亲耳听到你俩说要一起买房子呢，这个也解释一下怎么样？

29L

顶楼上，我也很好奇！

30L

还记得那天虎子的心情也是爆炸的。

31L

心疼死了都，张工赶快解释解释。

32L 中二霸王龙

那个真的只是开玩笑啊……是我和世勋之间的赌约。我们没有要一起买房子同居……

33L

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 虎子你快来看看吧

34L

诶？？？突然心疼吴工是怎么回事？？

35L

心疼张工才对吧！现在里外不是人了。

36L

一边是弟弟，一边是恋人，比婆媳关系还难处了。

37L 中二霸王龙

其实世勋也不是你想的那样啊，他看起来很不近人情，可是事实上很温柔的。

38L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

那他还让你做那种事？？？

39L

虎子虎子虎子！！！！

40L

虎子是听到我们哀切呼唤你的声音了吗！！！

41L

形势好像不太好啊……感觉边老师和张工要吵起来了……

42L 中二霸王龙

哎，不是啊……那个……

43L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

不是什么啊不是！我都看见了！！别以为我什么都不懂！

44L 白眼贵族zhende

情侣之间的情趣，我看你是不怎么懂。

45L

卧槽？！

46L

吴工怎么也出来了！！！！

47L

吴工真是不怕搞事啊……回回都挑虎子心情最差的时候攻击。

48L 中二霸王龙

吴世勋！你少说两句行不行……

49L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我把这地儿让给你俩怎么样？

50L

虎子别走！！！！！！！！别消失！！！！！

@黑卡在手天下我有 快点封号！！！！！！！！！！！

51L

突然觉得吴工还被打少了。

52L 中二霸王龙

白白，你告诉我你在哪里，我去找你说好不好。

53L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

不行，就在这里说。

我要听你夸我，在吴世勋面前夸我，不准夸他。

54L 白眼贵族zhende

呵呵，幼稚。

55L

我闻到了硝烟的味道……

56L

已经不敢说话了，明明只是过来看戏的，我要紧张死了。

57L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

大家冷静啊……你们是来解决问题的，不是来搞事情的！

58L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我不管。

59L 中二霸王龙

好好好。

白白你记得咱们第一次见面嘛，你就像一个小年糕团子，特别特别可爱，我还啃了你的脸你记得吗？妈妈还让我不要欺负你，你跟她说没关系，你好喜欢酒窝哥哥的。

那个时候我就知道我们一辈子都是最好的朋友，最好的兄弟了。

我们一起上幼儿园，一起上小学，初中，高中，我的每一个美好的记忆都有你参与，每一个不好的记忆也有你来帮我遗忘。

后来虽然我们没有一起上大学，但是我去找你的那些火车票飞机票都留着呢，好厚好厚的一打。

60L

天哪我要哭了，兄弟爱怎么这么感人啊。

61L

我站的cp最甜……虎蕾最甜呜呜呜呜

62L

一起长大什么的真的好戳心窝呀T T。

63L 中二霸王龙

这么多年过来，你的快乐和我的快乐已经不能分离了。我每年生日都只许一个愿望，就是我的白白能得到幸福，这样我也会变得幸福。虽然我不像你一样那么会表达，但是我的心意不会比你的少。

本来我以为，我会等到你结婚生子，再去找寻自己的爱情。世勋却走进了我的生活，他给了我全然不同的体验，把我缺了一块的人生补得完整。

从前我一直一直看向你，因为你是我的全部，可是人并不是这样活着的啊……我们应该为自己而努力，而生活，是世勋让我明白，即便是这样做，爱也是不会减少的。

世勋是我的恋人，你是我最爱的弟弟，我不会因为他而不爱你，可是你的态度却会影响我的决定……

白白，你愿意相信我一次吗？你难道不是和我一样，只想要我得到幸福吗？

64L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我在湖边，萤火虫草地。


	6. 番外：虎子的一天

6:30 AM

清晨的阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙，洒在简单的白色书桌上。桌上散乱地堆着一摞书，厚厚的笔记本没有合上，上面是凌乱的字迹，记录了某家影院今天上映的全部电影，还有最近新开的几家餐厅的地址。

那道金色的光芒缓缓移动，投射在了桌角，橡木相框与里面的照片都已经有些年代。

照片里，两个少年穿着白衬衫，留着同样的黑发，搂在一起，笑得喘不上气，连镜头都找不准了。他们有着相似的下垂眼，一个脸上一深一浅两个酒窝，一个笑成了四方嘴。他们身后是校园的银杏道，照片是在秋天拍的，漫天都是飞舞的金色树叶。

闹钟准时响起。

整个人都陷在床里的边伯贤从被窝里伸出一条手臂，胡乱地摸到手机，点了好几次才关上刺耳的闹铃。房间里寂静了半分钟，边伯贤猛地掀开了被子，他坐起身。

棕色的头发乱成了鸡窝，张牙舞爪地浮动在空气中，边伯贤睁开有些水肿的双眼。

又是寻常的一天。

他扯过椅子上的纯白短袖随意地套在身上，又把灰色运动裤穿好，才拖拖踏踏地走进浴室。

6:45 AM

边伯贤推开小区健身房的门。

他在跑步机上用6的速度热身十分钟，又进入训练室，压腿伸展，做完一整套合气道的动作，拿起手机，已经是七点二十分。

他拨通了张艺兴的电话。

第一个电话张艺兴没有接。

边伯贤第二次拨通了电话。

响了七八声，那边才接起来。

“哥，再不起来就吃不上早饭了。”边伯贤已经出了电梯，他掏出钥匙开门。

那边的张艺兴还是迷迷糊糊的状态，过了好半天才说：“早上好啊，白白。”

边伯贤笑了一声，叮嘱了几句，不要又睡过去，不要喝冰水，就挂掉了电话。

他拉开冰箱，拿出快要到赏味期限的牛奶，咕嘟咕嘟灌下了肚。

8:00 AM

边伯贤对着镜子做最后的整理。

他把领带调松了一些，把袖扣别好，把昨天擦好的皮鞋装到包里，挎在背后。他蹬上白色的运动鞋，关上了门。

边伯贤打开自行车锁，跨上车座，单脚蹬着地，把耳机带好，出发。

他对siri说，打给张艺兴。

这次那人倒是接的很快。

“哎呀，我真的起来了，都出门了！”张艺兴的语气有些无奈。

边伯贤骑过一个转角：“你上个月丢了全勤奖的那天也是这么说的。”

“我现在真的坐在车里了……不信你跟我视频。”

“你傻啊，我骑车呢！”

“哦哦，那今天晚上看完电影我送你回家。”

“好~，”边伯贤嘴角扯起，哥哥还记得要看电影这件事让他的心情变得明亮起来，“不说了，要上大路了。”

8:31 AM

边伯贤一坐下，凳子都还没坐热，金钟大就推门进来了。

“你们设计组的怎么这么烦啊。”边伯贤接过设计方案，看到页头写着：张艺兴，一级注册建筑师，翻越书页的动作这才轻柔了一些。

金钟大看边律师恨不得把纸都给撕了的样子，飞速说完张工的指示，就遁了。

边伯贤叹了口气，把方案放到今天的待处理事项的最上面，开始查看邮件。金总发了一封前缀是URGENT的邮件，实在是太扎眼了，边伯贤点开。

_To baek@exo.co_

_From suho@exo.co_

_【URGENT 请边律师看到后尽快回复】_

_边律师，_

_我昨天等红灯的时候有一个老奶奶在我的车前面摔倒了，我下车去扶她，她非说是我撞到她的。最后他们家找我要了两万块医药费。_

_我今天早上回想起来，好像有点不对劲。_

_我是不是被碰瓷了？_

看完邮件，边伯贤觉得有一口老血郁积在自己的胸口，让他想要冲到二十一层，尽数喷在金俊勉的脸上，再张着血盆大口狠狠地骂一句傻x。

但是边伯贤只是法务组的小律师，金总是他的衣食父母，他还是得好生供奉着。

_To suho@exo.co_

_From baek@exo.co_

_Reply: 【URGENT 请边律师看到后尽快回复】_

_金总经理，_

_是的，你被碰瓷了。_

刚点下发送键，边伯贤办公室的门又被推开了。来人是金泰宇，他手上拿着标书。

“边老师，标书我们设计组的部分已经完成了，王律师做了初步的审核和修改，他说可以拿给你做终审了。”

边伯贤翻了个白眼，设计组真是起早贪黑的可怕生物，跟永动机似的，一上班就开始疯狂工作，还要拽着其它组一起疯。

“我下班前会看完让小王送过去的。”他摆摆手。

金泰宇如获大赦，迈着小碎步跑了。边老师今天还算好说话，按平常非得怼上两句不可。

边伯贤把标书放到待办事项的最底下。

电脑发出“叮”的声响，又有邮件进来了。

_To baek@exo.co_

_From suho@exo.co_

_Reply: Reply:【URGENT 请边律师看到后尽快回复】_

_边律师，_

_那怎么办呀！！！有没有办法找到那个老太太啊！！他们没有给我联系方式……_

_To suho@exo.co_

_From baek@exo.co_

_Reply: Reply: Reply: 【URGENT 请边律师看到后尽快回复】_

_金总经理，_

_我是个律师，不是个警察。请您报案。_

9:20 AM

边伯贤发送完邮件，终于受不了了。他打开茶蛋论坛，发了一个贴子。

【被金总蠢哭了】

发帖人：蕾哥在虎子的碗里

金总被摔倒的老太太讹了两万。

看我关爱智障的眼神。

1L

前排兜售张艺兴放在茶水间的半袋咖啡。

2L

一楼搞事情啊，公然贩卖张工私人物品。

3L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了，怎么会这么蠢啊！！！

4L

金总真是单纯的生物hhhhhhh。

5L

两万而已，对于金总不过是洒洒水啦。

6L 我弟有黑卡

:)

7L 黑卡在手天下我有

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里

@被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

公然嘲笑同事，禁言五小时。

边伯贤发现回复栏变成了灰色，被锁上了。他的帖子也被封了。

今天黑卡是不是脑子抽了？！他愤愤不平地想。

说不了话，帖子也没了，边伯贤愤怒地关闭了论坛，把A组的设计方案拿过来仔细翻阅，编写合同。设计看得多了，虽然他没什么艺术细胞，也没学过建筑，但是基本可以辨认张艺兴的风格了。

张艺兴的设计总是带着些禅意，有时是整体线条的流动，有时是看似随意却精心安排的一草一木，甚至也可以是在某一时刻投射到地上的光斑。

边伯贤越来越擅长找寻只属于张艺兴的语言。

12:07 PM

合同写了三分之二，就到了午饭的时间，边伯贤伸了个懒腰，走到电梯边。

门开了，是金总监。看到边伯贤，金总监笑弯了眼，说：“伯贤啊，一起吃饭吧。”

金珉锡拉着边伯贤到了食堂，打了饭，坐到了金俊勉的旁边。

“总经理也会来食堂吃饭？”金珉锡调侃道。

看了一眼有些不安的边伯贤，金俊勉说：“我出钱开的为什么不能吃？”

边伯贤看到张艺兴走了进来，他端起餐盘。

“我有合同的事情要问张工，失陪了……”他走的飞快。

14:12 PM

合同编写终于完成了。边伯贤敲响隔壁李律师的门，让他帮忙再审核一遍。

确定没有问题，他亲自去十七楼设计A组交东西。

张艺兴正在和组员们讨论一个新的方案，看到他来了，亲切地挥挥手，圆圆的酒窝陷入右边的脸颊。

边伯贤转身又进了B组，顺便把审核完的标书交给金泰宇。

金泰宇受宠若惊地瞪大眼睛：“边老师你怎么来了？”

还没回答，吴世勋就从办公室里探出头，说：“泰宇，过来一下，你的图画错了。”

金泰宇面如屎色。

边伯贤拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个同情的表情。

18:02 PM

张艺兴终于把最后的事情处理完了。

边伯贤感觉他都要在办公室里长蘑菇了。

过去的一个小时里又在论坛上怼了十一个人。

不是他想撕。

谁让他们对他哥出言不逊。

他作为张艺兴迷弟协会会长，必须要挺身而出把他们骂到妈都不认识。

又有回复提醒。

“我觉得张工的设计挺没劲儿的，个人观点。”

边伯贤的手指在键盘上翻飞。

“有人问你意见了吗？不服你也去做设计啊！不知道张工的设计养活了你吗？不然你回家吃自己吧！You can you up, no can no bb！”

边伯贤知道自己护短，这并不算什么优点。但他就是见不得谁说张艺兴不好。

20:07 PM

边伯贤和张艺兴一起去了市中心新开的一家火锅店。

点的是鸳鸯锅。

张艺兴不能吃辣，又喜欢吃辣，十分难搞。

于是只能让他把东西下在麻辣锅里，捞出来在清汤锅那边涮一涮再吃。旁边那桌的两个小姑娘看见了，还偷偷地笑。

边伯贤想，笑什么笑，没见过仙子吃东西啊！

张艺兴给他夹了一筷子牛肉，边伯贤满足地蘸着芝麻酱吃了，连里面的花椒也嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎了。真是幸福的味道。

他的傻哥哥吃得嘴唇都红了，不停地哈气，筷子却停不下来。

边伯贤无奈地把空掉的茶杯给满上。

他可千万不能让别人带张艺兴来吃麻辣锅。

20:40 PM

电影还有十分钟开场。

张艺兴已经抱着爆米花开始吃了，一颗接一颗塞进嘴里，像是兔子吃葡萄干。他还时不时给边伯贤喂一颗。两个人坐在长椅上聊着公司里有趣的事。

边伯贤说了早上金总被讹的事。

张艺兴笑得停不下来，连可乐都呛在喉咙里，害得边伯贤使劲给他拍背。

顺过来了气，张艺兴说：“我们组今天新来了一个小伙子，叫金钟仁，我还以为他和钟大是亲兄弟呢，哈哈。”

“名字很像不一定是兄弟啊，”边伯贤说，“我们名字完全不一样，却也是兄弟呢。”

张艺兴的手机响起来。

接通了之后，他的眉头越皱越紧，脸色也变得不太好。

挂掉电话，张艺兴抱歉地转过头：“白白啊，甲方突然要改方案，金总监要A组全部回去加班……”他满眼都是失落和歉意。

边伯贤反倒心疼起来，他搂住张艺兴的肩膀，用头蹭着哥哥的脖子。

“那哥哥这个周末要补偿我哟，整个周末都是我的啦。”他撒娇道。

张艺兴被他蹭得笑出声，连连答好。

21:10 PM

张艺兴开车把边伯贤和他的自行车送到家。

边伯贤从后备箱取出自行车，来到车窗前和张艺兴告别。

“哥，注意别通宵了，组里点宵夜记得吃清淡点。”边伯贤还不忘嘱咐。

张艺兴趴在方向盘上嘟起嘴：“行啦行啦，白白你以前像个小疯子似的天天上下乱窜，管都管不住，现在怎么变得越来越老妈子了。”

“你要是好好照顾自己我也不会这么唠叨啊！你还有理了啊！”边伯贤作势要拉开车门教训他。

张艺兴赶紧挂挡，发动了车子。

“我去公司了！你快回家，早点休息！白白晚安！”

“蕾哥晚安~”

边伯贤目送着张艺兴离开。

22:07 PM

边伯贤把毛巾搭在头上，走出了浴室。

他随意地瘫倒在床上，摸出手机，发了一个帖子。

【屡次被放鸽子，应该怎么惩罚？】

发帖人：蕾哥在虎子的碗里

那个人说周末都由我处置。

1L

前排兜售张艺兴的半支铅笔。

2L

是你蕾哥吧hhhhhhh。

3L

张工那么忙，虎子要理解啦。

4L

摁在床上这样这样那样那样。

好，周六一大早就去张艺兴家把他摁在床上吹他的脖子。

边伯贤想象着哥哥蜷缩成粉粉的一团，心情从谷底跳到了云端。

规划着周末的行程，睡意渐渐袭来，边伯贤陷入了深深的梦境里。

1:07 AM

他梦见那张照片里的场景。

飞吹起张艺兴的头发，银杏叶飘落在他的肩膀上。

边伯贤伸手把叶片摘掉。

时光匆匆流走。

那片金黄的树叶被夹某本书里，只剩下了纤细的脉络。

书的扉页上写着：

_白白，_

_下辈子还要做兄弟哦！我爱你！_

_艺兴_


	7. 【萤火虫草地の兄弟禁断之恋】

> **发帖人：扑蕾恐龙**
> 
> **RT。**
> 
> **[图片]**

1L

前排兜售：边律师的领带，张工掉落的雨伞，吴工放在茶水间的奶茶。

2L

卧槽这是什么标题？！

3L

妥妥的标题党。

4L

回复1L：太会做生意了hhhh

5L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复1L：私聊。

6L

从隔壁帖子过来，这不是标题党！

我站虎蕾！兄弟俩在一起我一点意见都没有！！

（端起我的狗盆）

7L

哇这个照片很带感诶！！

8L

是啦是啦，两个人坐在长椅上，前面是漫天的萤火虫~

如果忽略躲在草丛里的吃瓜群众们……

9L

蚊子好多！是谁挠痒挠到我腿上来了！

10L

太挤啦呜呜呜呜但是偷窥兄弟俩真的好吃鸡啊。

11L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

楼主真的很会搞事情了。

我就等着张工发现你是谁之后，让你连续加一年的班，天天画小图。

12L 扑蕾恐龙

回复 熊熊就爱吃兔子：不搞事人生还有什么意义（假装没在害怕的

13L 我弟有黑卡

求文字直播。

14L

两个人还在沉默中……

希望他们至少可以尬聊两句。

15L

悄悄是别离的笙箫

夏虫也为我沉默

沉默是今晚的萤火虫草地！

16L

回复 15L：扎心了，老铁。

17L

说话了说话了！！！

18L

张工：白白啊……

19L

一句白白！包含了多少复杂的感情！是哥哥的爱啊！！！

20L

楼上是不是嗑嗨了？

21L

[图片]

张工朝边律师移动了过去！

22L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊张工一把抱住了虎子！！！

我炸成了一朵烟花！！！

23L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

哇，还蹭边老师的颈窝。

24L

天哪这是张工在撒娇吗！！！

25L

想象了一下，我的鼻血已经喷到天花板上了。

26L

张工最近头毛没剃，晚上洗了澡也没打理，现在卷卷的，真的好可爱啊~

27L

虎子不为所动。

这个定力绝非常人！

28L

张工很委屈地挪到了长椅的另一头画圈圈了。

29L

真的好后悔没有去偷窥啊！！！！这样的张工我哪还有机会见到！！！

30L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

可以买我的PB，还有DVD。

[预售链接]

31L

鹅子这个副业真是hhhhhhh。

32L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

33L 有Lay的地方就有我

鹅……你能……告诉我……这个视角……是怎么回事吗？？？

34L

看了一眼附近，并没有高层建筑啊！！！

35L

所以，鹅是上树了吗？

36L

厉害了我的鹅！！！这个业务能力堪比D社！！

37L 扑蕾恐龙

@吃瓜看戏的鹅

说真的，在IT部太屈才您了。

38L

我已经下单了，这么良心的PB只能买买买。

39L 我弟有黑卡

所以，两个人怎么样了？

40L

又陷入了沉默……

41L

悄悄……是别离的笙箫……

42L

楼上泥垢了！！！不要再渲染这个zqsg悲伤到爆炸的气氛了！！

43L

这两个人都不怕蚊子咬的吗？？？

44L

张工今晚真的好软萌……好想捏……

45L

2333333可惜是吴工的人了！还有大虎子的全方位保护！楼上别想了。

46L

哪壶不开提哪壶！！别提吴工！来气！

47L

已经封号啦，楼上别气啦。

48L

@黑卡在手天下我有 出来解释一下为什么吴工总是能得到邀请码？？？

49L

别怪黑卡啊，论坛有奸细！

50L 黑卡在手天下我有

发出邀请码的人也封号了。

51L 扑蕾恐龙

边老师：知错了吗？

张工：白白你愿意和我说话啦！（狂点头）我知道错了！真的！

边老师：哼，你别以为这样我就会原谅你。

张工：（急委屈）那你要怎么样才能原谅我的嘛。

边老师：你先过来。

张工又屁颠屁颠挪过去。

52L

捂心口……

53L

虎蕾 is rio

吴张=糊了

54L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

边老师：我不开心了，要哥哥像小时候那样亲亲我才能好。

55L 有Lay的地方就有我

[视频]

56L

2333333依然是有Lay出品的高糊画质！只能看见两坨黑影子凑在了一块！

57L 有Lay的地方就有我

这样看起来不是更吃鸡？

58L

……我看有Lay可能也要画小图去了。

59L

一群搞事搞的飞起的奸臣！！

那我就来@吃瓜看戏的鹅 求高清！

60L 扑蕾恐龙

张工：（星星眼）那你现在可以原谅我了咩？

边老师：不准卖萌。

张工：（又委屈）

边老师：你和……咳咳，吴世勋，怎么勾搭上的？

张工：没、没勾搭啊，就、就做项目的时候，看对眼了呗。

边老师：又不是相亲节目，做个项目也能看对眼？

张工：年前不是有一个A组和B组合作的工业园设计嘛，两组天天熬夜，然后中间有一天，我看不下去了，放他们都回去了，自己留下来审核进度，世勋也没走，我俩就一起讨论嘛……

边伯贤：然后你俩就？？？exo me？

61L

能想象边老师的黑人问号脸hhhh。

62L

是我我也exo me啊！！！一起熬夜也能熬出浪漫来？果然不是设计组的疯子就理解不了……

63L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

喂楼上，设计组不背这个锅。

64L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

其实，我觉得看对眼的主要原因，还是因为张工颜控。

65L

是的是的！A组不就是张工挑的人吗！全都是高颜值呢！！

66L 有Lay的地方就有我

你这么说的话，我的心情就很差了。

67L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有Lay不哭，颜值低不是你的错。

68L 有Lay的地方就有我

sei说我颜值低！！高到你害怕！！

69L 扑蕾恐龙

张工：不是的不是的，平时天天看没感觉，那天突然就觉得吴工长得太好看了。

边老师：……什么玩意儿？

张工：你也知道我抗拒不了好看的事物嘛……所以……

边老师：你……就……心动……了？

张工：嗯……

边老师：我也长得很好看啊？

张工：白白这没有可比性啊！你是我弟弟！你在我心里怎么样都最帅！

边老师：我不知道应该开心还是伤心了。

张工：白白呀~我最喜欢你了你还不知道吗？

边老师：我就勉强相信你了。然后呢？

70L

哈哈哈哈果然，张工颜控人设不倒。

71L

不知道吴工听了会怎么想……

72L

按吴工那个傲娇的个性，应该是得暗爽了吧？

73L

天哪接下来呢！！！

74L 扑蕾恐龙

接下来请大家做好心理准备……

张工：然后、然后……我和世勋就出去吃了宵夜。

边老师：嗯。

张工：吃完了他跟我说忘带家门钥匙了……

边老师：？？！！！

张工：我想大家都是同事嘛，让他去住酒店多生疏，就带回家了……

边老师：不是，这个进度太快了，我得歇歇。

张工：那晚什么都没发生啊！吴世勋睡沙发我睡床！很纯洁！

边老师：纯洁个……

张工：新年酒会那天晚上，你不是去出差了嘛，我又没人一起玩，就找了世勋。

边老师：我新年出差也有错了？？？

张工：我没注意拿错了酒，喝醉了……第二天醒来就发现世勋睡在我旁边了……

边老师：吴世勋这个乘人之危的坏家伙……难怪我那天早上打电话一接通就被挂断了！！！！

张工：之后反正就是……在一起了。

75L

张工吴工，没想到你们是这样的。

76L

酒后乱性什么的，很狗血了。

77L

狗血是狗血，但是长得好看什么都能原谅。

78L

楼上真相了。

79L 我弟有黑卡

^^吃瓜群众一本满足。

80L

嗯？虎子掏出了手机？

81L

张工一脸懵逼了。

没想到虎子是这个反应？？？

82L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

看够了吗？

83L

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

84L

吓得我冷汗都出来了。

85L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

看够了就各回各家各找各妈。


	8. 【猜我今晚能不能睡着】

> **发帖人：蕾哥在虎子的碗里**
> 
> **蕾哥不在虎子的碗里了。**

1L

前排兜售张艺兴设计手稿，吴世勋设计手稿，边伯贤合同起草初版。

2L

我的妈呀眼泪都出来了！虎子不要哭！我到你碗里去好不好！！！

3L

我要为大虎子点一首《伤心太平洋》。

4L

我也来点一首《我终于失去了你》。

5L 黑卡在手天下我有

虎子啊，别伤心啊，想要什么哥都给你买。

6L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

回复 黑卡在手天下我有：我要我的蕾哥，你买给我。

7L

天哪……虎子，你这么消沉大家都很心痛啊！！！

8L

呜呜呜坐拥黑卡的金山银山，却买不回来哥哥……

9L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

看你这么惨，我免费送你一套PB+DVD+全特典。

再加一张特别定制的透卡。

10L

你们说说！不站鹅虎行吗？行吗？

11L

楼上+1

12L

其实我想站卡虎。

霸道总裁x炸毛律师。

13L

鹅虎卡虎，都比不上虎蕾。

14L

楼上的，不要再说了，虎子已经很伤心了。

15L 黑卡在手天下我有

给你做一个你蕾哥的1:1等身抱枕行吗？

16L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 @黑卡在手天下我有 团结大会结束我回家没看见你们承诺的东西，你们就死定了。

17L 我弟有黑卡

^^消消气，振作起来。

18L

看到这个语气，虎子果然还是虎子！还是我们爱的大虎子！

19L 扑蕾恐龙

不要命地上来问一句，我们退下之后，你和你蕾哥说啥悄悄话啦？

20L

哇楼上的壮士问出了我们想问却不敢问的话！！

21L

我也来续一秒！

22L

+1s

23L 有Lay的地方就有我

本来想不要命地跟在后面的，但是虎子回头的那个眼神，感觉我差点死掉。

24L

我也是我也是！！！怂的不行，回房间了……

25L

我觉得我可能再也不敢去法务组送文件了。

26L

谁还敢？全公司我看除了张工和吴工不可能会有第三个人了。

27L

吴工还是很肛的，正面肛，无所畏惧。

28L

还说呢！要不是吴工这么没眼色！虎子能这么伤心这么消沉吗？？？

29L

趁着虎子出差撬墙角是不对的。

30L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

让你们走了之后，蕾哥就和我一起散了会儿步。

蚊子挺多的。

31L

好想念大虎子的感叹号。

32L

是的张工吴工你们快点把感叹号还给虎子吧……

33L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我：你怎么能419了之后就跟吴世勋在一起？

蕾哥：没有马上在一起，那个时候我跟他说就当什么都没有发生。

我：……你不是喜欢他吗？

蕾哥：但是我以为他并不喜欢我啊！之前有时候会抢项目啊，他完全不手下留情的。

我：你抢不过干嘛不跟我说，我去打他，哼。

蕾哥：^^我都抢到了呀。

我：果然我哥还是我哥，专业能力毋庸置疑。

蕾哥：但是在一起之后才发现……有几次是世勋看我很喜欢，让给我的。

我：？？？

蕾哥：我还觉得伤自尊跟他吵架了呢。

我：呵呵你看他一点也不爱你还和你吵架。

蕾哥：没吵起来，光是他在哄我了。

我：无话可说。

34L

呜呜呜呜呜为什么要这么对我们虎子，做错了什么要这样被喂狗粮？

35L

但是吧，吴工有点苏啊。

36L

听说吴工的家庭背景也不一般啊……

37L

哼，楼上楼上上你们就爬墙吧，我只为大虎子站街。

38L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

吴工的确不算普通人……

39L

嗯？有知情人士出现了？？？

40L 有Lay的地方就有我

我去过吴工家，只能说三个字，很夸张。

反正绝对不是他现在能买得起的地段。

41L

吴，吴工，你到底是谁？

42L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

蕾哥：我说了那句话之后，世勋就问我，那昨天晚上，你是酒后吐真言呢？还是我不该把醉话当真？

我：你跟他说什么了？

蕾哥：我不知道啊……直到现在都不知道……

我：行吧吴世勋就编吧。

蕾哥：依稀记得……可能大概应该是……告白了。

我：……不是看在你是我哥的份上，我真的要打人了。

蕾哥：（抱住我）白白~

我：（扒下来）快说，之后呢。

蕾哥：之后他就对我很冷淡了……过年完全没联系，大年三十晚上发的祝福也没回复。

我：我要抽死吴世勋，怎么对我哥的呢？

蕾哥：应该是那天早上的话伤他的心了吧。

我：那也不能这么对我哥。

蕾哥：他现在对我很好啦！放心吧！

43L

虎子今晚大概是听了一出偶像剧。

44L

我竟然有点陷入这个故事了？？？

45L

心疼我虎，维护蕾哥，蕾哥却维护吴工。

很想抽吴工了。

46L

组团吧组团吧，明天爬山团抽吴工！

47L 我弟有黑卡

^^要注意同事关系和谐哦。

48L

楼上绝对是管理层啊啊啊啊！！！！

@黑卡在手天下我有 你到底管不管，管不管，管不管？？？

49L

楼上，你还看不出来吗，这俩人兄弟啊！！！

50L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

嗯？这个剧情看起来是不会在一起啊。

51L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我：那你们到底怎么在一起的？

蕾哥：开年后，我们组接了一个商业楼的项目，低层是商场，中层是办公，高层是高级住宅。设计过程中，甲方一直变要求，还推翻了好几个方案，搞得我焦头烂额的，感觉像是在找茬。

我：嗯？你干嘛不找我？我可以去谈判啊！

蕾哥：我可以自己解决的！不想每次都麻烦白白……

我：不麻烦的……

蕾哥：后来终于开始建了嘛，然后防火审查没过，是施工队的问题，他们甩锅到设计上来了。

我：等等，我怎么没听说过？

蕾哥：你……又出差了。

我：我要打死金总。

蕾哥：他们硬要甩锅，我彻底没辙了，都做好辞职的准备了。可是过了几天，这件事就解决了，之后再也没来找事了。

我：不会是……

蕾哥：嗯，是世勋出面的。

我：不是，他一个建筑师，有啥能力啊！

蕾哥：你不知道吧，他是吴氏的小少爷啊。

我：……我怎么可能知道！！！！！

52L

卧槽？？？

53L

吴氏不会是我想的那个吴氏吧……

54L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

就是那个吴氏……

55L

……卧槽。

56L

求@黑卡在手天下我有 把我之前辱骂吴工的言论都删掉（跪下。

57L 我弟有黑卡

^^没事的，大家别慌。

58L 有Lay的地方就有我

怎么不慌！！！！你告诉我？？？？怎么能不慌！！！！

我可能要辞职了，回家吃自己。

59L

呵呵呵虎子都没方，你们方什么？

想想虎子是怎么diss吴工的？从言论到实践，一个不落！

60L

呵呵呵那你想想虎子是一般人吗？

虎子翻脸起来怼天怼地怼习总书记。

61L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

蕾哥：我当时就很生气了，我说，你干嘛管我的事？

我：就是啊，多管闲事！

蕾哥：世勋说，我帮我喜欢的人解决问题，有什么不对吗？

我：……

蕾哥：我懵了，好半天才反应过来他在说什么。

我：……

蕾哥：然后他就说，我不要求你回应我，那天我真的会忘记的。我说……你……不忘记也行……

我：……

蕾哥：然后我们就接吻了，一发不可收拾，就……

我：行了不要说了我不要听。

62L

我的天哪……我真的没在看小说呢吗？

63L

吴张 is rio！

64L

我还是站虎蕾。虎蕾虎蕾虎蕾。

65L

难以想象虎子现在的心情，哭泣。

66L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

然后我就和蕾哥一起走到了酒店门口，吴世勋就在外面站着，等蕾哥。

这小子还算识相，看我在旁边，没敢上来搂搂抱抱，不然我真的要爆他的头。

67L 有Lay的地方就有我

请问虎子到底是怎么做到威武不能屈的？我很服了。

68L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

我们蕾唯的世界里没有怂这个字。

69L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

对，所以，明天爬山吴世勋别想碰我蕾哥一根手指头。


	9. 【你们见过真正的修罗场吗？】

> **发帖人：被蕾哥亲过的软耳根**
> 
> **看着我的软耳根，回答标题里的问题。**
> 
> **恕我直言，论diss吴工，在座的都是辣鸡中的辣鸡。**

1L

前排兜售吃瓜看戏的鹅年前贩售的限量版张工小卡。

2L 有Lay的地方就有我

回复 1L：我要我要我要！手癌没抢到！

3L

吴工的背景那么恐怖，辣鸡就辣鸡吧，我认了。

4L

楼上，说鸡不说吧，文明你我他。

5L 扑蕾恐龙

嘻嘻嘻，今天的瓜是真的好吃。

[图片]

6L

这是在山顶呢吧？你们现在在休息？

7L

是的，今天爬山活动嘛，早上五点就出发了，大半人都没起来床…

8L 有Lay的地方就有我

你们这些没起来的人，不知道自己错过了什么。

9L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

修罗场还没上车就开始了。

我跟吴工是发小，二十几年来没见过他吃瘪的样子，笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

当时吴工搂着张工的腰，从酒店里走出来的时候，边老师的脸都黑成炭了，色号直逼上次去斐济度假回来。吴工也是很肛，还给边老师翻了个骄傲的小白眼。

10L

哇塞，吴工的胆子我是服的。

11L

果然要有两把刷子才能收服张工嘛。

12L

呵呵呵已经看到了结局，吴工只是在作死。

13L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

没错，我的这位发小，只能用作死来形容。

首先张工很坚决地把吴工的手从他的腰上给拿下来了，吴工很死皮赖脸地又搂住他的肩膀，这个时候边老师脚下生风，三步并作两步，来到了张工的另一边，挽住了张工的手臂，就是你们女生下课一起去上厕所那种姿势。

我们站在一边等车的吃瓜群众大气都不敢出。

14L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

精彩的博弈，为他们鼓掌。

15L

！！！！！？？？

不是说大气都不敢出吗？鹅王你还敢拍图？

16L

这个画质，这个清晰度，就像是wuli鹅端着炮怼着三个人的大脸拍的。

17L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

还是那句话，蕾唯无所畏惧。

18L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

说真的，站那么远都能感觉到边老师和吴工以张工为支点的推拉。

张工的肩膀和手臂可能已经青了。

diss二位一秒钟，怎么能这样对待我们宠爱的蕾蕾呢？

19L

非常后悔自己没能起来，同时又非常庆幸没能起来…气氛那么剑拔弩张，我可能会消化不良。

20L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

过了一会儿张工受不了了，把他俩都给推开，义正言辞地说：再闹今天你俩就在酒店玩。

于是边老师和吴工老实了那么两分钟，然后…车来了。

是一辆豪华的大巴。我觉得说到这里大家可能已经猜到了座位…

对的，他们三个霸占了最后一排。张工坐在中间，吴工边老师分坐两边。

我们坐在前面，极力克制着回头的欲望…我们公司今天来爬山的明明是一帮可以上天的比格，但是车里真的是寂静无声…

21L

不敢回头，就只能侧耳倾听…

22L

修罗场的声音…

23L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

24L

卧槽？鹅王？？？

25L

每次鹅王一发图，我就感觉他ID的每一个字都在说：辣鸡们，看清楚本蕾唯是怎么追星的。

26L 扑蕾恐龙

哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了，边律师和吴工仿佛两个押送犯人的特警。

27L 我弟有黑卡

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 你真的不考虑出一本三角关系的PB吗？

28L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

我不站cp，我只吃瓜。

29L

呜呜呜求鹅大出吴边张的PB！！！

30L 黑卡在手天下我有

鹅子站的cp是鹅蕾，大家散了吧。

31L

那我也吃！入凹蕾邪教吗，胖友们？

32L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

那鹅子你既然拍了就说说车上的情况吧！我都要好奇死了！！

33L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

一上车吴工就问张工要不要喝牛奶，然后虎子说，我哥早上不喝牛奶，他是传统本分的中国老百姓，喝豆浆。

张工：我什么都不想喝。

然后他就晕车了。

就因为这俩人不让他坐在窗户边上。

虎子猝不及防地掏出了晕车片，晕车贴，还有风油精，将了毫无准备的吴工一军。

之后三个人的座位就变成了张工坐窗边，虎子坐中间，吴工坐另一边。

34L

（惊恐捂嘴）

35L

【传统本分的中国老百姓】

36L

我要站一个邪教，虎吴。

37L

楼上智障吧？？？

38L 有Lay的地方就有我

修罗场不是开玩笑的。

39L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

吴工老想跨过虎子去照顾张工，虎子就是不让开，两个人就一直僵持着。

隐忍而激烈的肢体接触。

40L

噗。

41L

虎吴是有点道理的。

42L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

还好车程不长，一个小时就到了，不然估计张工得被折腾吐了，下车的时候脸色不是很好。

爬山又要分组嘛，不知道是谁分的，真的超级微妙啊。

边老师和吴工是A队的，张工一个人在B队…

43L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

难道不是金总监分的吗？

44L 我弟有黑卡

哈哈。

45L

金总监是搞事的一把好手啊！！

46L

金总和金总监都在B队，难道不是以权谋私吗？

金兄弟x蕾蕾，骨科3p。

47L

楼上？？？

48L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

不管怎么样啦，我在A队，直击爬山全过程。

这山特别陡特别险，吴工从小十指不沾阳春水，没受过这种苦，爬的哼哧哼哧的，直喘粗气…真是愧对他的那双大长腿。

边老师不愧是边老师，体能炸天，基本是在带队，累不累不知道，反正没看他怎么出汗。不过…肯定是为了整吴工，边老师爬的嗨快…

49L

妈蛋，累死了，我这在山顶坐了一个小时还没缓过劲儿呢。

50L

边老师今天是部队拉练的节奏。

51L 我弟有黑卡

^^这还不好吗？这是团结大会，锻炼大家的意志嘛。

52L

管理层语气又出现了！！！

53L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

不过吴工也是憋着一口气吧，明明爬得挺勉强的，一声都没吭，我要扶他他还让我别多管闲事…

54L 扑蕾恐龙

虽然我们组日常diss吴工，但是不得不承认，是条汉子。

55L

那张工那边呢？

56L

哈哈哈哈我们B组完全就是游山玩水的老年人旅行团。

57L

金总和张工好像以前是同学吧，两个人一直在聊天。爬到陡的地方，金总监还拉着张工走呢！

58L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

吹风的张工。

59L

天赐神颜！！！！鹅子我要给你打钱！！！

60L

舔屏日常，拜鹅日常。

61L

连发丝都如此美丽，不愧是我们组宠张工。

62L

此时应该@蕾哥在虎子的碗里，没能欣赏到的美颜。

63L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

总之，B队登顶比A队晚了有半个多小时吧。

张工一出现，吴工和边老师就围上去，又是递毛巾擦汗，又是递水递巧克力。边老师是铁了心的不让吴工靠近张工，走哪防哪，感觉他去打篮球肯定是MVP了。

吴工都快委屈死了。哈哈哈哈。

64L

那个场面真的好吃鸡啊！！！！真的感觉吴工要是做出什么出格的举动，虎子会把他举起来从山顶扔下去…

65L 有Lay的地方就有我

我告诉你们，这个不是最吃鸡的。

[图片]

看现在张工在和谁吃饭？

66L

？？？为什么是金总和金总监？

67L 有Lay的地方就有我

[图片]

68L

卧槽为什么吴工和边老师一起吃啊！！！！！

69L

我为什么睡了懒觉…为什么…

70L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

张工一晚上都没怎么睡好，便当都忘带了。但是两位战士怎么会让蕾哥饿肚子呢对不对！边老师掏出了一个辣椒炒肉便当，吴工献上了照烧鸡排饭还有抹茶马卡龙。

就在张工纠结的时候，金总捧着高级寿司饭盒出现了。

张工果然如同传说中的一般，吃货人设不倒。他让边老师和吴工一起吃饭，好好交流一下感情，就去和金兄弟吃饭了！！！

71L

…神转折。

72L

我都不知道站什么cp了…

73L

凹蕾，你值得拥有。

74L

这修罗场我是服的。

75L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

呵呵，你别急，听过那句老话吗？

上山容易下山难。

吴工的体力已经见底了哦。


	10. 【不站虎吴能行吗？】

> **发帖人：我弟有黑卡**
> 
> **[图片]**
> 
> **必须不能。**

1L

前排兜售张艺兴用过的筷子。

2L

一楼小卖部卖的东西越来越变态了。

3L

论坛大佬公然搞邪教，举报了。

@黑卡在手天下我有

4L 我弟有黑卡

^^这是提倡大家友好和谐相处，促进同事关系。

5L

我弟有黑卡不是管理层我自杀。

6L 黑卡在手天下我有

这cp我看没问题。

7L

我靠你们不是凹蕾教的吗？？？

8L 我弟有黑卡

回复 7L：不冲突啊，虎吴和凹蕾^^

9L

这图必须只能是ps的，我相信你们做后期的干得出来这种事。

10L 扑蕾恐龙

喂，楼上的，别黑我们后期行不行。

11L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

虎吴拥抱高清1p。

12L

既然鹅子出来了……那么……

13L

我去？？？是实锤？？？这俩人中邪了？？？

14L

肯定是抹茶马卡龙有问题。

15L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

抹茶马卡龙不背这个锅！

16L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

……

17L

哇塞正主出现了！！！！赶紧合影留恋！！！

18L

大虎子一天不见好想你！！！

19L

虎子虎子我爱你，就像张工爱寿司。

20L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

能不能不提寿司这茬？妈的一辈子都不想再吃寿司了。

21L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈张工因为寿司放虎子的鸽子和吴工约会，又因为寿司让虎子和吴工共进午餐。寿司很委屈了。

22L

看来共进午餐是有成效的嘛？你俩都爱的涌抱了。

23L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

……谁说这是拥抱的？你们这些天杀的拍图的！！！！

24L

长舒了一口气，还以为真的要邪教了。

25L

有点失落，好想看相爱相杀的戏码哦。

26L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

都闭嘴！！！我只是扶了吴世勋一下好吗？？？

@我弟有黑卡 @吃瓜看戏的鹅 你们俩在现场都看见了还这么黑我？？？

27L

哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉虎子坛霸地位不保，大家开始搞虎了。

28L 有Lay的地方就有我

嘿嘿嘿基情四射的一刻。

29L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

吴世勋这个弱鸡在下山的时候滑了一下，我拉了他一把。

话题到此结束。

30L

解释事实都不忘diss吴工，是我们的大虎子了。

31L

吴工真这么弱？？

32L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

我在隔壁贴都说过啦，吴工的体能不行的。

33L

那怎么能收服张工？

34L

吴工难道不是一夜七次郎？

35L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

有时候能看见张工扶着腰来上班呢。

36L

！！！！！！突然开车？？！！

37L

吴工体能成谜，能搞蕾但是不能爬山。

38L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

再谈论这种话题我就要开始无差别diss了。

39L 我弟有黑卡

但是虎子你没解释完整哦。

40L

什么？还、还有隐情？

41L

不会又反转吧？两人其实是实锤？

42L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

……

43L 我弟有黑卡

说嘛^^。

44L

感觉我弟有黑卡像是幼儿园的老师一样。

我弟卡：小朋友不可以不乖哦。

虎子：哼。

我弟卡：告诉老师怎么了好不好？

虎子：我不说不说就不说！！

我弟卡：老师一定不告诉别的小朋友。

45L

楼上迷之小剧场。

46L

突然站我弟卡x大虎子。

47L

你们能不能不要站cp了，太混乱了。

48L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

……就是，今天下山路比上山路还陡，我哥大概是吃多了，走路有点不稳，稍微滑了一下。

我刚想伸手拉他，吴世勋就碍事地冲出来借着反作用力把我哥拉回来了。

然后这个傻逼……他自己没站稳，往下栽了两步，我顺手扶了他一把。

行了吗？？

49L

哇，吴工英雄救美，很帅气了。

50L

没人要吐槽张工吃多了这一点吗？？？

51L 黑卡在手天下我有

特别可爱啊^^，让人想给他打钱。

52L

你们这些蕾粉，滤镜真是不要不要的。

53L 有Lay的地方就有我

就是可爱！超可爱！不接受任何反驳！！

54L

吴工也是有点蠢蠢哒，明明自身难保还要救张工。

55L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

这样才能体现出吴工爱的深沉啊！！

你看吴工要是不救，今天虎子是不是要把他推下山。

56L 我弟有黑卡

的确，之后虎子的态度的确好了不少。

57L

其实有点惊讶，虎子竟然没有见死不救，让吴工就这么滚着滚着下山。

58L

喂，楼上的！我大虎子的人品是毋庸置疑的！！！就算吴工是十恶不赦的大坏蛋，虎子也要救的！！

然后亲自爆头。

59L 扑蕾恐龙

你们知道最好笑的是什么吗哈哈哈哈，之后吴工被他们组的泰宇跟搀太后似的搀下山了。

吴工是个小公举了。

60L 有Lay的地方就有我

为泰宇叫冤。

61L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

我也想跟张工有这样亲密接触的机会啊啊啊啊啊！！！但是虎子严防死守……

62L

是的，虎子和张工如同一对新婚的小夫妇，张工怀胎十月，虎子忙前忙后照顾。

63L

楼上的形容很骨科很吃鸡了。

64L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

就是因为这么一出，我手臂还拉伤了。

吴世勋，傻逼。气死我了。

65L

天哪虎子用了多大的力把吴工拉回来的？！

66L

心疼我虎，报上房号，我去给你送膏药。

67L 我弟有黑卡

公司已经派了随行医师去给虎子做了治疗了。

68L

为公司的效率鼓掌。

69L

虎子疼吗T T，来姨母怀里躺着。

70L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

不疼。

刚刚吴世勋来我房间了。

71L

！！！！！两个人没打起来吧！！！

72L

虎子啊冷静点你的手臂不能再承受更多了！

73L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

你们想到哪里去了……我有那么暴力吗？

他就来慰问一下。

74L

其实，虎子在我的想象里就是那种一言不合就开打的壮汉。

75L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

慰、慰问？天上是不是要下抹茶雨了？傲娇的吴工竟然去慰问虎子？

76L

听起来的确不是吴工能干出来的事。

77L 有Lay的地方就有我

嗨呀好气呀，吴工搞错规章的时候都没给过我好脸色呢。

78L

你能跟虎子比吗？虎子那是丈母娘一样的存在。

79L

然后呢然后呢然后呢？

80L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

然后就……尬聊了几句呗。

晚饭的排骨很好吃……之类的。

81L

那真的是很尬了。

82L

两人之间弥漫的这种尴尬氛围难道不是粉红的前兆吗？

83L

楼上能不能不ky？

84L

所以，现在两个人到底是个什么关系？

85L zhende呜呜

无论如何我都会拼死守护张艺兴的。


	11. 【站对了cp天天都像过年】

> **原贴名：【不站虎吴能行吗？】**
> 
> **发帖人：我弟有黑卡**
> 
> **[图片]**
> 
> **必须不能。**

86L

为什么吴工又出现了啊！！？？

87L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哈。

88L

@黑卡在手天下我有 你就是给邀请码的间谍吧？

89L

哇真刺激，这个虎吴cp的帖子里竟然出现了两位正主。

90L zhende呜呜

虎吴什么鬼

91L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

这个不重要！重点是你有什么资格守护蕾哥？！别以为尬聊两句我就会放过你。

92L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

大家都冷静一点，有话好好说啊！

93L

我觉得最好的办法还是吴工不要说话了吧……

94L 我弟有黑卡

^^大家都有联系方式，可以打个电话嘛，不接电话就发个邮件嘛。

95L zhende呜呜

边律师把我拉黑了，电话短信邮件。

我当然有资格，全世界我最喜欢张艺兴。

96L

吴工这话怕是不太对……

97L

全世界最喜欢张艺兴的人，就在这个楼里。

98L 扑蕾恐龙

不是，这突然弥漫的伤感气氛是怎么回事？？？

99L

是我们虎蕾党蛋蛋的忧桑。

100L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哈。

101L

小吴啊，不能对丈母娘这么说话的知道吗？

102L zhende呜呜

我知道你和张艺兴有二十多年的回忆，但是感情不讲先来后到的，我的喜欢不会比你少，以后也只会越来越多。

103L

我哇哇大哭 不敢相信这是吴工说出来的话

104L 黑卡在手天下我有

没想到小吴还挺恳切的。

105L

虎蕾er亡国了。

106L

楼上闭嘴！才没有！我们虎子不是那么轻易放弃的人！

107L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

小吴，你知道虎子现在在干什么吗？

108L

鹅王！！！！！你来了！！！

109L

wuli鹅子一出现，那必须是有实锤的。

110L 有Lay的地方就有我

其实我也看见了……

111L

什么什么什么？！看见什么了？！

112L

我去 这么大半夜的又要上什么锤 我不确定我的小心脏准备好了

113L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

我已经拿好小瓜瓜了。

114L zhende呜呜

突然不是很想知道……

115L

哈哈哈哈吴工突然好软好可爱

116L

直觉跟张工有关！！！

117L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

[图片]

在我的碗里。

118L

卧槽槽槽槽槽？？？

119L

如果我没看错……这个背影……不正是……

120L

所有事件的开端，所有人物的中心，张艺兴张工！！！

121L 我弟有黑卡

WOW.

我要改帖名去了。

122L

张工穿得好清凉哦！请问这个背心到底能遮住什么呢？

123L

袖口基本等于不存在了吧！！！

124L

张工好白，嫉妒，平时用什么护肤品？

125L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

据我所知，大宝。

126L 扑蕾恐龙

哈哈哈哈哈哈我们张工天生丽质，不用护肤品也是天人之姿。

127L

啧啧啧，看看这群迷弟。

128L

没人萌他那一头小卷卷吗？？？

128L

原来张工是自然卷哦，平时上班头毛都好顺滑！

129L

哈哈哈哈哈大家的重点呢？？吴工不是要气炸了吧？

130L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

[图片]

@zhende呜呜 不服来战。

131L

我的妈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

132L

张工美颜盛世了！！！这是在做什么？？？

133L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

红豆冰，嘿嘿。

在我面前给我做红豆冰吃，嘿嘿。

134L zhende呜呜

……

135L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

你别打电话了，他不会接的，手机被我没收了。

136L

我的肚子好撑，今天的瓜为何如此精彩？？

137L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

求原图，求高清，我想做小卡，看看我。

138L

hhhhhhhh第一次看见这么急切的鹅王

139L

虎子出手，鹅王张工第一图站地位不保。

140L

做红豆冰的张工好甜啊 酒窝都要溢出糖了 哭哭

141L 黑卡在手天下我有

我也求高清，求全角度，求视频。

142L 我弟有黑卡

加我一个。

143L 有Lay的地方就有我

那我也！

144L 扑蕾恐龙

顺便带上我！！！

145L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

我愿意高价收，虎子。

146L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

嘻嘻嘻不说了，我要去吃红豆冰了，蕾哥做的红豆冰，超——好吃哦！

147L

怅然若失……

148L

我也想吃张工做的红豆冰

149L

想象一下吴工的心情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

150L

吴工怎么不说话啦，不是气晕了吧？

151L

可能正在提刀赶往虎子房间的路上……

152L

干嘛啦，搞得像捉奸一样，兄弟一起吃个冰咋啦，小吴不用那么反应过度吧？

153L

我们那么想，吴工可不那么想，他和虎子说到底可是情敌关系。

154L zhende呜呜

我在我自己房间呢。

155L

！！吴工你怎么这么冷静？！

156L 我弟有黑卡

^^这才对嘛，同事之间要和谐相处。

157L zhende呜呜

艺兴去安慰安慰因为我受伤的边律师，我不觉得有什么问题。

而且，我没把边律师当情敌。

158L

啧，吴工口气狂的。

159L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

全公司上下不怕虎子的只有张工和吴工了

160L 有Lay的地方就有我

我给大家翻译一下：我还不把边律师放在眼里。

161L

作为虎子的迷妹我必须要diss一下吴工了！！！怎么能这么欺负虎子！！

162L

哈哈哈哈本来人家是去慰问一下弟弟的伤情，这下好了，被吴工形容成了贤内助。

163L

不行了，不行了！！你们3p好伐！！！！别再互相虐身虐心了！！！

164L

23333333楼上好像自行脑补了一出大戏

165L

都跟你们说了站凹蕾 不怕没糖吃 只怕齁死

166L

好吧好吧，今晚的瓜是不是结束啦，爬山好累准备睡了。

167L 黑卡在手天下我有

明天自由活动，有人知道张工的行程吗？

168L

哈哈哈哈哈迷弟们又上线了

169L

刚才谁说瓜结束了？？？

坛友们，我看见张工和虎子勾肩搭背（其实是张工搂着虎子的腰），往室外酒吧去啦。

170L

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

171L 有Lay的地方就有我

卧槽我得赶紧换衣服下去了。

172L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

一出房间就看见吴工飞奔而去的背影。

173L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是谁说没把虎子放在眼里的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

174L

口是心非的小妖精hhhhhhh

175L

鹅子是不是准备上前线啦！！！求瓜求锤求高清求视频！！！！

176L 我弟有黑卡

嗯，你们有谁看过张工喝醉的样子吗？


	12. 【我不允许还有人没见过喝醉的张工】

> **发帖人：扑蕾恐龙**
> 
> **实在太可爱了呜呜呜！！**
> 
> **我不知道先放视频还是先放照片了！**

1L

前排兜售张工喝过的酒杯（有唇印）。

2L

什么什么什么！！！！！

3L

所以选择困难就是你什么都不放的理由？举起我手里的三十米大刀。

4L

小孩才做选择，我全都要！！！！

5L

一楼小卖部依旧如此速度233333

6L

啊啊啊我好后悔没来团结大会（咬破背角

7L 有Lay的地方就有我

确实可爱，我已失血过多阵亡了。

手机内存已经不够了！！！！

8L 扑蕾恐龙

想魂穿边老师！！想体验一把超近景的快感！！！

9L

等了半天 刷新800次 还是没图 没图说捷豹

10L 黑卡在手天下我有

还好我的手机是256G的，还有两个。

11L

楼上壕无人性

12L

@扑蕾恐龙 你到底发不发？？？？

13L 扑蕾恐龙

我来了我来了我来了，我整理好了！

为各位奉上鲜嫩可口美丽动人的张工！！！

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

[视频]

14L

老天爷，我点开了什么……

15L

妈妈我今天晚上不做人了！！！！我要做张工的舔狗！！！！

16L

在我的小心脏里永久收藏。

17L

这个帖子值得永久置顶！！！

18L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

是本熊爱吃的小兔了！

对比平时工作中禁欲的张工，简直让人辗转反侧彻夜难眠！

19L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复1L：必须卖给我。

20L

鹅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊出现了

21L

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 鹅大！！！！！求高清！！！！！！！

22L 黑卡在手天下我有

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 同求。

23L 我弟有黑卡

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 同求。

24L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 同求。

25L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 同求。

26L

激动得我又去鹅的淘宝买了一本pb

27L 扑蕾恐龙

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈nili鹅已经阵亡了。

28L

？？？？为什么

29L

鹅不是一直都超级淡定的吗？

30L

哪里淡定 明明是闷骚 平常肯定都是表面不动声色内心欣喜若狂

31L 扑蕾恐龙

因为喝醉的张工跑到他那一桌，喝光了他点的酒，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

32L

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

33L

卧槽，我的爱豆跟我同喝一杯酒，鹅王人生圆满了！！

34L

咦，那为什么鹅还要在小卖部收张工的杯子？

35L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

因为我太激动……失手把杯子摔碎了……

36L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

37L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

鹅啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

38L

人间惨剧

39L

鹅的人生是真的大起大落没错了hhhhhhhh

40L

所以，就没有人好奇虎子和张工手挽手去了酒吧之后发生了什么吗？还有吴工怎么样了？？

41L 有Lay的地方就有我

楼上竟然没去现场？我感觉全公司都挤到酒吧去了……

42L 扑蕾恐龙

hhhhh好笑的是，大家都装作自己是去喝酒不是去看戏的。

43L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

有边律师在那杵着，谁敢明目张胆地看戏啊。

44L

怕不是眼睛都要被虎子挖出来的。

45L

也没那么可怕吧233333333

46L 有Lay的地方就有我

真的挺可怕的。

我们到酒吧的时候 ，虎子和张工已经坐下了，并排，紧靠在一起。

我不小心和虎子对视了一眼，嗯，腿软。

47L

那楼上还拍到手机没内存？

48L 有Lay的地方就有我

张工的美颜使我战胜了内心的恐惧！

49L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈其实是因为吴工来了之后给你们挡刀了吧

50L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

吴工确实是个狼人，一进酒吧就大步流星往张工那里去了，一点也不带怂的。不过我们边律师也不是吃素的，根本没有在张工的另一边留位置，吴工只好坐在了对面，表情宛如吃屎。

51L

看来还是虎子比较狼，狼火。

52L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

他俩之间的电流滋滋的啊，不知情的吃瓜群众估计一时半会是搞不清楚这感情线的。

53L 扑蕾恐龙

可怜的张工在中间还打圆场呢，憨厚的笑声响彻整个酒吧（。

54L

偏题一下，好奇他们点什么酒了。

55L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

据我拍摄的照片分析，张工点的是mojito，虎子是威士忌加冰，吴工是百利甜。

[图片]

56L

23333333333谁又能想到鹅王这贴的第一张照片是三杯酒呢？

57L

吴工小孩口味无误

58L

那虎子是真男人嘛哈哈哈

59L 扑蕾恐龙

喝mojito都能喝醉，张工可爱本可。

60L

楼主的粉丝滤镜一百米厚

61L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

我觉得张工可能不是喝mojito喝醉的，因为我看见他喝了虎子的酒。

62L 有Lay的地方就有我

感谢大虎子，造福我们这些蕾粉。

63L

我估计就三十分钟吧 张工就上头了 很明显 他靠在边老师身上撒娇来着

64L

想知道虎子平时怎么能忍住不流鼻血的

65L吃瓜看戏的鹅

[图片]

66L

我滴妈这个小酒窝！！！二十九岁的人笑成这样是犯罪！！

67L

张工竟然二十九了？

68L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

你们竟然不知道？？？

69L

在我心里一直是个谜，虽然张工长得很幼，但一建*也不是那么容易考下来的。

70L我弟有黑卡

张工确实29了^^

71L

喂喂喂你们别偏题啊！！！

72L

对啊对啊不要在最精彩的部分卡住！

73L 扑蕾恐龙

张工就醉得很明显啊！抱着虎子就在他的脸上“啵”了一口！声音贼大！

吴工的表情那叫一个耐人寻味，酸唧唧的，嫉妒，愤恨，不甘！

他把手伸过去试图把两个人分开，但是虎子怎么可能让他得逞！手把张工的腰搂得可紧了！

74L

光天化日 朗朗乾坤 我只能说……干得漂亮！

75L 有Lay的地方就有我

然后张工突然站起来了，带得虎子差点摔倒。吴工走过去扶他，他还嚷嚷说自己没事，不要扶。之后场面就失去了控制……张工一转头，发现酒吧里都是公司的同事，就开始招呼大家喝酒……从一桌蹿到另一桌，哈哈哈哈哈形象基本不存在了。

76L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

那种形象要了有何用，这样的蕾哥才可爱。

77L 扑蕾恐龙

张工喝醉简直就是暖场小王子啊，哈哈，社交狂人。

端着他的mojito到处敬酒，敬到金总监那里，金总监竟然还干杯了！

78L

不是说金总监向来不爱这种酒桌文化嘛？

79L 我弟有黑卡

那也得看敬酒的人是谁了^^

80L

你们这群蕾粉都是双标本标！！

81L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

哈哈哈哈你能拿我怎样？张工敬我，一百杯我都喝！

82L 扑蕾恐龙

敬完金总监，张工就移动到鹅的那桌了，鹅还加架着相机呢哈哈哈哈哈哈。

张工凑近相机研究了半天，然后又想敬酒，mojito都喝没了，他端起鹅的酒仰头喝光！！

83L

23333333333333我好像知道鹅是谁了

84L

我也在酒吧！！！！鹅王跟我想象得好不一样哦 走可爱挂的

85L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复 85L：我不可爱。

86L 扑蕾恐龙

噗。

87L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

@扑蕾恐龙 清园的渲染还有几张没做完？

88L 扑蕾恐龙

【我在这里严正声明：鹅一点也不可爱。】

89L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死 秒怂可还行

90L

好好好不可爱！球球鹅王放出张工靠近相机的视频！！！

91L

对哦！！鹅王一定在录像的吧！！！

92L 有Lay的地方就有我

快来抚慰我们渴求张工的内心！鹅！@吃瓜看戏的鹅

93L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

[视频]

94L

这什么天仙下凡！！！！！

95L

张工，妈妈不准你这么可爱！！！

96L

我晕了

97L

心跳停止呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

98L 我弟有黑卡

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 请务必放到dvd里。

99L

我买爆pb了

100L

收藏收藏收藏！！！！！！

101L 黑卡在手天下我有

我决定买一台70吋电视每天睡前欣赏。

102L 扑蕾恐龙

我爱你！！！鹅！！！你在我心中的地位仅次于张工了！！！

103L

哈哈哈哈哈刚刚去看了一眼pb销量 瞬间涨了50本！

104L

试问谁能拒绝这样一个二十九岁的小可爱？

105L 有Lay的地方就有我

确实不能。

106L

怎么才能进A组？我诚心求问。

107L 我弟有黑卡

努力就有可能^^

108L

我很确定我弟有黑卡是高层了

109L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

精疲力竭……

110L

哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是谁啊！！我没看错吧？？？

111L

虎！！子！！！是我们的大虎子！！！！

112L

虎子虎子虎子我必须要采访你一下：

被张工缠着撒娇是什么感受？

113L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

习惯了。

114L 扑蕾恐龙

从这三个字里我看出了蔑视、窃喜、得意等令人愤怒的情绪。

115L

不愧是大虎子 连张工的撒娇都能习以为常

116L

那为什么还精疲力竭？

117L

（当然是托了某个磨人的小妖精的福）

118L

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上住嘴

119L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

因为刚才蕾哥跟吴世勋那小子走了。

120L

突然悲伤……

121L

气氛凝固……

122L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

我不敢说话了。

123L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

可能是真的很喜欢吴世勋吧，刚刚我要带他回房间洗澡，他扒在吴世勋身上不肯下来。

124L

没、没关系！虎子你还有我们！！！

125L

我竟不知道该不该吃下这口狗粮……

126L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哎，他是我哥，我要真喜欢我也只能妥协了。

就是吴世勋那得意的表情我想想就来气。

我回国必须把他的电话写到公厕里去。

127L 有Lay的地方就有我

别冲动啊虎子！！

128L

我支持虎子！

129L

虎子你千万不要消沉！明天自由活动你还有很多机会！！！

130L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

对，自由活动我还要再战！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一建=一级建筑师，非常难考，一般29岁考不到。


	13. 【我宣布吴世勋再次被我KO】

> **发帖人：蕾哥在虎子的碗里**
> 
> **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**
> 
> **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**
> 
> **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**

1L

前排兜售张艺兴戴过的护目镜。

2L

大虎子！！我爱豆上线啦！！！

3L

好久没看见虎子这么高兴了，我们也高兴！！

4L

虎子虎子，是什么这么开心呀，分享一下！

5L 扑蕾恐龙

嘻嘻，虎子开心还能因为谁，只能是张工呗！

6L

哈哈哈楼上又知道了？

7L 扑蕾恐龙

其实不知道……今天早上看他们仨逛街虎子还臭脸呢

8L

他们仨？谁仨？

9L 有Lay的地方就有我

楼上四不四撒，还能有谁？吴张虎！

10L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

听同事说三个人下午去跳伞了？

11L

这么刺激！！！三个人一起跳？？？

12L

楼上智商堪忧……

13L

三个人一起跳可能要出人命……

14L 扑蕾恐龙

不让虎子跟张工跳，不也会出人命吗……

15L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

但是不让吴工和张工一起跳，吴工不也要闹了吗？

16L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈脑补一出琼瑶戏

张工：世勋你听我说，这不安全……

吴工：我不听我不听我不听，你无情你残酷

张工：你无理取闹

吴工：我不，我要生死都和你在一起！！！

17L

233333333333333

18L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

他闹个屁。

我就抛开不谈吴世勋被吓成啥样，他就算想和蕾哥跳，他也没证！！

19L

吴工：You jump, I jump!

虎子：Sorry, you can't. You are not qualified.

20L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了

21L

我们论坛里都是人才啊，希望大家都去写同人文。

22L 有Lay的地方就有我

@蕾哥在虎子的碗里 快说快说，吴工吓成啥样了？让我们大家高兴高兴。

23L

我也想高兴高兴！同仇敌忾！

24L

等等等等，所以最后到底谁和谁跳了？

25L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哈，当然是吴世勋和教练跳，我抱着蕾哥跳。

26L 我弟有黑卡

哦——^^

27L

脑补楼上八卦的语气

28L 黑卡在手天下我有

想必这次鹅是没有视频了吧hhhhhhh

29L

对哦！鹅再厉害也上不了天了……

30L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

谁说的？我虽然不会飞，但我有炮。

[图片]

31L

！！！！！！！！！！！

32L

6666666这都能拍到 神了

33L

哎哟喂后面的虎子笑得太幸福了叭

34L

为啥兄弟line这么甜！！

35L

虎蕾锁了，钥匙我吃了！！

36L

为啥这次清晰度这么低？

37L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

为了保护张蕾的美颜。

38L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈被风吹变形了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

39L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

顺便送你们一张害怕的吴世勋。

[图片]

40L 有Lay的地方就有我

妈呀这高清太残酷了……

41L

满脸写着高兴.jpg

42L 扑蕾恐龙

惹谁都不要惹鹅王，我再次提醒大家！！！

43L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

@吃瓜看戏的鹅 照片还有吗？我有GoPro录的跳伞视频哦！

44L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

回复 @蕾哥在虎子的碗里：有！！你要多少张我都有！！！一定要把视频发给我！！！！

45L

hhhhhhhhhh第一次看见如此激动的鹅

46L

追星狗能屈能伸哈哈哈哈

47L

别说了啦我想听故事！！！虎子！！！！

48L

我们饥渴得像五百斤嗷嗷待哺的孩子

49L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哈哈哈哈哈哈好好好，是这样子的。

今天一大早，我就去敲蕾哥的房门了，他说今天和我一起自由活动！

没想到，门开了，吴世勋那小子也整装待发了。

就很气。但是蕾哥给他求情来着，说世勋啊，也没什么朋友，就让他跟我们一起呗。

50L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

吴世勋你！！！！我昨天发那么多信息要你陪我去潜水！！！

51L

哈哈哈哈哈吴工卖惨演技一流

52L

23333333333333为了和张工在一起不择手段

53L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我哥那大眼睛一眨一眨的，我可不就心软了吗？

只好带上这么一个煞风景的小尾巴。

今天上午就是到处逛逛，给家人朋友买手信礼物，再买点土特产啥的。

有一家特有名的冰淇淋店！！我早就看好了，准备带蕾哥去！

蕾哥选的是开心果味的！吃东西超级像兔子！可爱死了！！！！

呜呜呜呜可是吴世勋又跑过来煞风景，他要蕾哥喂他吃……

没手吗？没手吗？没手吗？没手吗？没手吗？

54L

虎子的五连问hhhhhhhhh 充满了控诉

55L

有手，但是不能用，因为这就是恩爱狗的常规操作。

56L 扑蕾恐龙

哈哈哈我刚好也去了冰淇淋店。

[视频]

57L

事实暴击了

58L

这两个人太甜了叭 吴工弯腰等着张工喂冰淇淋是什么绝美爱情

59L

报！！楼上混进来一只勋兴er！！！

60L 我弟有黑卡

本论坛欢迎所有cp^^

61L

hhhhhh应该说是张工中心cp

62L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

再在我的楼里讨论吴世勋和我哥那我就要闹了？？？

63L

别气别气，大虎子！！我们都站虎蕾！！！

64L

不，我站鹅蕾。

65L

蕾all才是正义！！！

66L

别撕了，凹蕾才是所有cp狗的归宿。

67L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

后来去买土产，夏威夷咖啡豆，我给吴世勋推荐了最苦的那一款！！苦死他！！！

吃完午饭我们就去跳伞了，我本来预约的两个人，想着，怎么样吴世勋都不可能一起来吧？

他这个暴发户，不知道干了什么，预约直接变成三个人？？？

68L

哈哈哈哈哈没有钱办不到的事

69L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

吴工洒洒水啦

70L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

哼，但是他不知道他要面对的是什么！！！

到了跳伞的地方蕾哥还问他呢，你不是有点恐高吗？

吴世勋还死鸭子嘴硬，没有！

结果上了飞机，一起飞他脸都白了好吗？？

71L

如果这都不是爱……

72L

不能跟张工一起还要跳，吴工不容易！

73L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

我不管，还不是他自作自受！反正我有证，我可以抱着蕾哥一起跳！！

蕾哥还全程给吴世勋做心理建设，不怕不怕，没事的，深呼吸。

临到开舱门要跳了他还很可怜巴巴回来瞅了一眼蕾哥。

但是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，教练直接把他推出去，两个人“呼——”地一下飞走了。

那个尖叫声绝了。

74L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈黑历史预订

75L

好想听一下吴工的尖叫啊hhhhhhhh

76L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

有视频吗？我诚心诚意求一个。

以后吴工再怼我结构做得烂我就拿出来欣赏几遍。

77L 有Lay的地方就有我

那我……也求一个？没有的话录音也行啊？

78L 熊熊就爱吃兔子

怎么可能有哇！！空中风那么大！！

……如果真的有也记得发我一份！

79L

233333333333333吴工树敌无数

80L

主要还是因为抱得坛宠归吧哈哈哈

81L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

之后我就抱着我心爱的蕾哥，美滋滋地跳出去啦！

蕾哥身上的香味奶了吧唧的好好闻哦！

82L

奶了吧唧……是什么味道？好奇了。

83L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

P牌香草沐浴乳。

84L

惊了，鹅怎么知道的？？?

85L

没人吐槽一下虎子的痴汉人格吗？？？

86L

哈哈哈哈那没人吐槽一下鹅的痴汉人格吗？？？

87L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

闻过，去找的。

88L 有Lay的地方就有我

鹅的痴汉力，我自愧不如！

89L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

夏威夷跳伞风景真的很美！而且蕾哥在怀，更美好！！！

推荐大家有机会都去试试！！！

转回正题，落地之后，我俩去找吴世勋，那小子还坐在地上喘气呢，看起来很虚弱。

90L 被蕾哥亲过的软耳根

是啦，小吴少爷从小学的都是什么骑马射箭，哪里玩过极限运动，虎子理解一下啦。

91L

骑马……射箭……有钱人的世界我不懂。

92L

所以丛林cs被虎子爆头，跳伞又被虎子KO，哈哈哈哈，好惨。

93L

可是我怎么有种就算比骑马射箭虎子也不会输的感觉呢？？？

94L

楼上你不是一个人……

95L 有Lay的地方就有我

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们这些人，那吴工还有啥能赢？

96L 扑蕾恐龙

嗯……对张工的爱？？？

97L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

？？？？？

98L 黑卡在手天下我有

hhhhhhh这个难说了。

99L

感觉要通过虎子的考核，吴工还有一段长长的路要走……

100L

那可能得挡枪才行！

101L

哈哈哈哈楼上 人间真实

102L

23333333吃瓜群众表示很开心

103L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

总之，我和蕾哥两个人把腿软的吴世勋架回酒店了。

他估计得躺个几小时才能缓过来。

我和蕾哥现在在吃poke*！！！超好吃！！！！

104L 有Lay的地方就有我

在哪里！！我也要去！！！！

105L 扑蕾恐龙

我也要！！！！！

106L 吃瓜看戏的鹅

本蕾唯不会放过和张蕾进餐的机会。

107L zhende呜呜

我也想吃呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

108L 蕾哥在虎子的碗里

？？？？？？？？？？


	14. Chapter 14

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
